


Mpreg one shots

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band), Union J (Band), district 3 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindness, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Tense, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick what you want and I'll do!</p><p> </p><p>The wanted</p><p>1D</p><p>5SOS</p><p>District 3</p><p>Union J</p><p>and any other boy bands you want if you can find one</p><p> </p><p>tell me how you want the shot story to go and i will do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

George’s P.O.V

 

 

Right now I am sitting at the end of my bed waiting for Josh, I have something I need to tell him and I scared shitless in other words I don’t know what’s worse that I’m pregnant or telling the love of my life that I’m pregnant. I sat there with my hands shaking and knees bouncing when I heard the front door out and close, I thought I was going to throw up. As soon as he walked in through the door frame my body said other was on the whole throwing up part, I dashed right by Josh and into the bathroom emptying my stomach. When I finished I got right to the point no babbling.

 

 

“Josh you love me right” I asked

 

 

“Ya babe I’ve loved you the first time I saw you” he said

 

 

“Ok then I really hope your going to be happy about this” I said

 

 

“Happy about what” he asked

 

 

“I’m pregnant, I can explain how it ho” I was say till Josh decided to freak out

 

 

“What are you, a freak, a girl, this isn’t normal it isn’t. Get ride of it a man or what ever you are you not be carrying my child, I can’t handle this I’ve been dating you” Josh said really loudly pointing at me at the end and walked more the stomped out of the house. I didn’t even know I was crying till, I fell to my knees with my hands out in front of me I watched as a tear fell and hit my hand.

 

 

That was the day I decided to change my whole life for the live going inside me.

 

 

5 Months later

 

 

I was having a boy a little boy I hope he looks like his father; I love him no matter what he looks like I’ve loved him since the day I found out. Right now I’m sitting at the towns library, I don’t care what people think but people don’t really look because I grow my hair out a little so I’m guessing they think I’m a girl or something. I was reading a pregnancy book ya I know there for women but there is still things I can learn from them, I was reading how big little man would be right now.

 

 

“George” someone asked I looked up to see Josh

 

 

“Josh” I said a little stunned to see him for some reason he put his hand out like asking me to shake it

 

 

I stood up to shake his hand meanwhile Josh’s eyes were on my stomach he’s face completely changed.

 

 

“I should leave” I said seeing his face

 

 

“You kept the baby” he said

 

 

“Of course I did” I said

 

 

“Even after what I did to you” he asked

 

 

“You were the one that wanted nothing to do with little man, I did he’s my life and I would change a thing” I said

 

 

“It’s a boy” he asked

 

 

“Yes” I said looking at him questioning why would he care

 

 

“We’re having a boy” he said

 

 

“We haven’t been a we in 5 months and two weeks, you remember you left me” I said starting to get angry

 

 

“I was scared” he whispered looking at the ground

 

 

“And you didn’t think I was too” I asked

 

 

“no no no I did as soon as I walked out of your house, I regarded everything I said, I hated myself, I prayed to god that you… you didn’t abor… aborted” he said as I watch a tear rolled down his cheek

 

 

“Jace Trey Cuthbert” I said

 

 

“What” he asked looking up at me

 

 

“His name is going to be Jace Trey Cuthbert” I said smiling

 

 

“My last name” he asked

 

 

“Josh I never stopped loving you, ya it hurt like hell what you did but I never stopped” I said

 

 

His face lit up and walked over to me wrapping me in a hug

 

 

“I… I’m soo sorry what I did to you, how could you even still love me. I love you so much so much” he cried my stomach making it really comfortable pressing against Josh as he tried he hard to hug me but not to tight

 

 

When suddenly he pulled back looking at my stomach and back up at me

 

 

“What was th” he tried to said

 

 

“That was Jace kicking” I smiled

 

 

4 months later

 

 

I had Jace he was a big bugger, Josh was by my side through it all. Right now I’m at my house watching Josh giving raspberries to Jace lying on the bed, that same bed that gave me my family.


	2. Chapter 2

George’s P.O.V

 

 

Right now I am sitting at the end of my bed waiting for Josh, I have something I need to tell him and I scared shitless in other words I don’t know what’s worse that I’m pregnant or telling the love of my life that I’m pregnant. I sat there with my hands shaking and knees bouncing when I heard the front door out and close, I thought I was going to throw up. As soon as he walked in through the door frame my body said other was on the whole throwing up part, I dashed right by Josh and into the bathroom emptying my stomach. When I finished I got right to the point no babbling.

 

 

“Josh you love me right” I asked

 

 

“Ya babe I’ve loved you the first time I saw you” he said

 

 

“Ok then I really hope your going to be happy about this” I said

 

 

“Happy about what” he asked

 

 

“I’m pregnant, I can explain how it ho” I was say till Josh decided to freak out

 

 

“What are you, a freak, a girl, this isn’t normal it isn’t. Get ride of it a man or what ever you are you not be carrying my child, I can’t handle this I’ve been dating you” Josh said really loudly pointing at me at the end and walked more the stomped out of the house. I didn’t even know I was crying till, I fell to my knees with my hands out in front of me I watched as a tear fell and hit my hand.

 

 

That was the day I decided to change my whole life for the live going inside me.

 

 

5 Months later

 

 

I was having a boy a little boy I hope he looks like his father; I love him no matter what he looks like I’ve loved him since the day I found out. Right now I’m sitting at the towns library, I don’t care what people think but people don’t really look because I grow my hair out a little so I’m guessing they think I’m a girl or something. I was reading a pregnancy book ya I know there for women but there is still things I can learn from them, I was reading how big little man would be right now.

 

 

“George” someone asked I looked up to see Josh

 

 

“Josh” I said a little stunned to see him for some reason he put his hand out like asking me to shake it

 

 

I stood up to shake his hand meanwhile Josh’s eyes were on my stomach he’s face completely changed.

 

 

“I should leave” I said seeing his face

 

 

“You kept the baby” he said

 

 

“Of course I did” I said

 

 

“Even after what I did to you” he asked

 

 

“You were the one that wanted nothing to do with little man, I did he’s my life and I would change a thing” I said

 

 

“It’s a boy” he asked

 

 

“Yes” I said looking at him questioning why would he care

 

 

“We’re having a boy” he said

 

 

“We haven’t been a we in 5 months and two weeks, you remember you left me” I said starting to get angry

 

 

“I was scared” he whispered looking at the ground

 

 

“And you didn’t think I was too” I asked

 

 

“no no no I did as soon as I walked out of your house, I regarded everything I said, I hated myself, I prayed to god that you… you didn’t abor… aborted” he said as I watch a tear rolled down his cheek

 

 

“Jace Trey Cuthbert” I said

 

 

“What” he asked looking up at me

 

 

“His name is going to be Jace Trey Cuthbert” I said smiling

 

 

“My last name” he asked

 

 

“Josh I never stopped loving you, ya it hurt like hell what you did but I never stopped” I said

 

 

His face lit up and walked over to me wrapping me in a hug

 

 

“I… I’m soo sorry what I did to you, how could you even still love me. I love you so much so much” he cried my stomach making it really comfortable pressing against Josh as he tried he hard to hug me but not to tight

 

 

When suddenly he pulled back looking at my stomach and back up at me

 

 

“What was th” he tried to said

 

 

“That was Jace kicking” I smiled

 

 

4 months later

 

 

I had Jace he was a big bugger, Josh was by my side through it all. Right now I’m at my house watching Josh giving raspberries to Jace lying on the bed, that same bed that gave me my family.


	3. Niynam

Niall’s P.O.V

 

 

Ok ya I’ve been a bad boy in these past 2 months I have been dating Zayn and Liam both, and they don’t know about each other and I’m hoping they never find out. Today I woke up and throw up nice right great way to wake up, well today is Liam’s day yes they have there own days. But Zayn is upset he thinks I’m hiding something yes he’s right but still I’m not going to tell him, ya that would go over well (ha guys I’ve been f%cking you two behind your backs). I’m trying to get ready but my body decided no I want to throw up again; I think I met cancel on Liam and go to the Doctors. Ya that’s what I’ll do, I pull out my cell.

 

 

I made the doc appointment first and now I’m calling Liam

 

 

“Ya Ni you ready” he asked

 

 

“No I’m sorry but I have to cancel, I need to go to the Doctors” I said hearing an annoyed sigh

 

 

“Ok next time” he asked

 

 

“Yes yes” I said

 

 

“Tomorrow” he asked

 

 

“I can’t do it tomorrow got something to do” I said (that’s Zayn’s day) I heard another sigh

 

 

“Ok fine” he said

 

 

“Ok babe I have to go” I said

 

 

He just hung up

 

 

“Ok bye babe” I said for him

 

 

{I’m going to pass over the how doctor part k}

 

 

I got to the doctor got some news I’m pregnant fun; I guess it happens did you know that I didn’t. Oh fun I have no idea who the father is ether, how am I going to explain this I need to god I need to tell Louis and Harry too (OH MY GOD). I want to Liam’s for our day I felt bad, but when I got there everything went to shit.

 

 

He opened the door and let me in as soon as he turned around

 

 

“Are you cheating on me” he asked

 

 

I was completely shocked by it and didn’t say anything

 

 

“You are” he said hurt

 

 

“I… but” I was mumbling

 

 

“Is that where you were” he asked

 

 

“No I was at the doctors” I said that I was telling the truth

 

 

“Ya ok” he said rolling he’s eyes

 

 

“I was” I said

 

 

“Who is it” he asked

 

 

“I’m not telling you, you’ll hurt him” I said

 

 

“And you doing this isn’t hurting me” he said

 

 

I just put my head down

 

 

“Get out” he said

 

 

I didn’t argue with him I just left, I felt bad

 

 

I went to Zayn’s upset I was on the verge of tears, but ones again I walked in and got what I didn’t expect. Zayn on top of a girl he saw me, which I was crying now.

 

 

“Niall what are you doing here” he asked

 

 

“Why do you c” I stopped because I shouldn’t be saying anything I’ve been cheating on him so, I have no right to say anything but it still hurt. Hurt to the point it made me sick, I stepped back and throw up in his bushes. I looked up at him after and ran, I ran as fast as I could.

 

 

2 months later

 

 

I hide it from the guy I was really small for being 4 months pregnant, I could still hide my belly under my cloth well with layers of cloths. I wanted to tell them. when I found out the sex and there’s a newer sonogram, I’m having a boy. Right now I’m at my place waiting for the guys to tell them, Harry and Louis where here first. I was starting to think Liam and Zayn weren’t coming till the door open and they walked in, my thoughts were going a hundred miles per hour.

 

 

“What did you want to tell us, I have some where I need to be” Liam said

 

 

“Fine I’ll be blunt if you really want me to” I said

 

 

“Ok so this happens I’m not the only one, so don’t freak out” I said handing Harry the sonogram

 

 

“And I’m fully gay so don’t get confused, my name is on the right hand corner” I said as Harry looked at it with Louis looking at it over his shoulders

 

 

“Really” Louis asked

 

 

“Really what” Zayn snapped snatching the sonogram out of Harry’s hands

 

 

“You’re pregnant” Zayn asked and Liam snapped his head to Zayn and back at me

 

 

“Is it mine or the guy you’ve been f%cking behind my back” Liam asked Zayn snapped his head at Liam

 

 

“You were cheating on me” Zayn asked

 

 

“Yes but it’s not like you weren’t cheating on me too remember” I said snapping

 

 

“Zayn… you were cheat on me with Zayn” Liam asked

 

 

“Yes Liam… ok yes I was cheat on you with Zayn and Zayn was cheat on me with a chick so you got the karma you probably wanted” I said getting really angry

 

 

“Can I see your belly” Louis randomly asked and all my angry want away

 

 

I nodded pulling my sweat shirt off

 

 

“How many months are you” Harry finally said something looking at my belly with my shirt press against it.

 

 

“4” I said all of them gasped

 

 

“How did we not notice” Harry asked out loud

 

 

When I felt someone touching my belly, I looked down to see Louis on he’s knee with both hands on my belly.

 

 

“Hi baby, I’m Uncle Lou” Louis said to the baby I smiled with a tear in my eye

 

 

“It’s a boy” I said with a smile Louis looked at me with a big smile

 

 

“A minnie Niall” Harry said I nodded

 

 

When Louis’s hand pulled back

 

 

“Lou it’s just the little man kicking” I said Louis placing his hands back on my belly and Harry got up off the couch and walked over to me.

 

 

“Can I” Harry asked I nodded and he placed his large hand on my belly

 

 

I forgot all about Liam and Zayn with Harry and Louis giggling every time the little man kicked.

 

 

“Hay Larry could I have a talk with Zayn and Liam for a few” I asked (oh and they’re not dating I just call them that sometime)

 

 

They left and I watched Zayn and Liam talking

 

 

“What are you guys talking about” I asked them both looking at me from the question

 

 

“We were thinking maybe we can make this work” Liam said

 

 

“What do you mean” I asked

 

 

“all of us dating till the baby is born or stay dating if you want, you could pick one of us even the other one who’s not the father as long as the father gets to see the baby” Zayn said

 

 

“Zayn I don’t trust you and Liam how are you be ok with this” I asked

 

 

“It’s Zayn I just don’t care now we can do 3sums” Liam smiled and so did Zayn

 

 

“I don’t know could you just be really close support, helping me with stuff like me being horny” I asked

 

 

“If that’s what you want then ya we can do that” Liam said

 

 

4 months later

 

 

I had my boy and I named him Conway G Horan, Zayn and Liam well all the guys were there just not in the room I was giving birth. Conway was obviously Liam’s but I still dated both of them, till again I found Zayn cheating I think it was because Conway isn’t his but that doesn’t give you the right to hurt me. So now I’m fully dating Liam and I like just having him, I feels good having a family.


	4. Mashton

Right now Michael and I are lying in my bed cuddling we had a sleepover last night, when suddenly I needed to throw up. I claimed over Mich (my bed was against the wall) to run to the bathroom, as I was throwing I had one arm on the toilet with my hand gripping it and the other one my stomach. Mich was right next to me rubbing my back. Yesterday I found out big news I’m pregnant and I told Mich last night, He took it so well I fell asleep in his arm with his hands on my stomach last night. today were going to tell the others, when they finally got here I wasn’t shy about it I said It that and that i was 2 months pregnant and handed them the sonogram, they were shocked. but after they would stop asking questions like (how does it feel, can I touch, when do the baby start kicking) ya tons of questions. That night we talked baby named cuddling on the couch.

 

“Who’s last name” he asked

 

“What do you want” I asked

 

“You’re the one having the baby so you’re last name” he said

 

“Ok now name… names” I said

 

“Kaden” he said

 

“I like that but let’s do more” I said

 

“Oscar” I said he made a stinky face

 

“Ramon” I said he nodded

 

“Kaspar but I like Kaden” I said

 

“Same here ok girl names” he said

 

“Fay” I said

 

“Gabby” he said

 

“Saran” I said

 

“I like Gabby” he said

 

“I agree” I said

 

“ok so we have Gabby and Kaden I like 2 more months and well know if it a Kaden or a Gabby” he said rubbing my belly

 

2 months later

 

I still have morning sickness which I’m doing right now, I hope I finish soo I have a Doctors appointment in a half an hour.

 

2 hours later

 

We’re having a Kaden I’m having a little boy, oh funny Mich passed out when the doc put that ultrasound thing in me to see better, I was the one getting something shoved in me not him. But ya a little boy, I can’t wait to meet him I don’t want to wait. We’re at home right now in the middle of the living room, dancing more like swaying back and forth listening to I’ll be your strength by the wanted its peaceful. The baby started kicking now Mich won’t even take his hands off me except for when I go to the bathroom, which is a lot now. I need to pee and pee and Kaden doesn’t help kicking my bladder, I love cuddling with Mich it feels so good and we do it all the time.

 

2 months later

 

Let’s just say Kaden is one big boy, and it kind of hurts but Mich helps with that. Cuddle, foot rubs, kissing, making love (yes it help), and my favorite belly rubs.

 

2 months later

 

I’m ready to pop and I’m hug I look like I’m having twins, Mich does every thing for me and kisses me every time he walks by me. How I forget to tell you last time Mich always talks to Kaden every night before we go to bed and when ever his bored oh also he sing go Kaden I end up felling asleep to that, today I decided to take a nap but I was woken by sharp pains.

 

“Michael” I scream just as my water broke

 

He came running in out of breath

 

Now it the hospital

 

I gave birth natural, which hurt like hell with how big Kaden is 9pds that’s crazy. Right now I have Mich next to me in the hospital bed sleeping and Kaden in my arm.

 

I love you you to soo much


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: SAD MAY MAKE YOU CRY

 

George’s P.O.V

 

Today I’m hitting my 3 month mark, I’m so excided. I’ve known for a month and 2 weeks, but the boys don’t know I haven’t told them. I’m scared of what there going to say that’s something I can be scared about right? But it’s not like I can hide it for every, I have about 5 months till the baby is born. The Doctor told me I would have a growth spur at 6 months so that leaves me 3 months to hide it maybe, I hope I can hide it that long because I’m not ready to tell them. Well lets talk about the good things to I only have another month till I get to find out what the sex is, I don’t know if I want to know though. I could say no I want it to me a surprise, but how would I know what to get for the baby. Oh and I’m betting you wonder who the father is well it’s JJ, ya JJ and I did it one night I don’t know how it happened we weren’t drunk or anything… we didn’t even drink that day. After that day he acted like it never happened and worse half the time he wouldn’t even look at me, and it hurt like hell but then I found out I was pregnant everything changed to the good. So that’s another reason I don’t want to tell them, ohh I can hear them now (Freak, fag, gross, get rid of it, that’s not a baby that’s a monster, you’re a mutant, why no how could you even want to keep it, your out of the band GET OUT!, how could we have been hanging out with a freak or ohh really, how many months are you, who’s you pick for godparents, who’s the dad, how do you feel, did you get morning sickness, can you feel the baby kick yet, do you know what you having, how big are you, can we see, Omg I’m so excided and them being all touchy) I cried at every bad thing I thought they would say.

 

“George… you ok” Jaymi asked I just nodded

 

“it doesn’t look like you’re ok, really it look like your going to loose your lunch” Jaymi said and he was right I was ready to loose my lunch, I started running to the bathroom running into JJ talking to Josh pushing him into Josh, Jaymi not far behind me. I could hear them talking out front the bathroom.

 

“What’s up with him” Josh asked

 

“I don’t know all I know is I found him crying and then it ended this way” Jaymi said

 

“What was he crying about” JJ asked (ohh now he care ya right haha) I whispered

 

“I don’t know that’s the problem I don’t know what he was crying about” Jaymi said

 

“Well he has to be crying about something” Josh said

 

As I walked out of the bathroom

 

“I was crying because I haven’t been feeling good and I’m getting sick of being sick” I said with a laugh

 

“Ok that kind of makes since” Josh said

 

“Have you gone to the doctors” Jaymi asked

 

“Yes Jay I went to the doc” I said

 

“What did he say” JJ I turn giving him a dirty look that had why do you care ass

 

“I have a flu” I said

 

“Gross don’t give it to me” Josh said making me laugh

 

“Ok Josh I’m not contagious any more” I said

 

After that everything went on like any normal day.

 

A month

 

I can’t even tell you how excided I am to find out what I’m having, right now I’m sitting on the couch with Josh and Jaymi next to me.

 

“Dude stop it your going to turn my brain into soup” Josh said I looked at him confused

 

“What has you so excided” Jaymi asked I looked at him now

 

“How do you know I’m excided” I asked

 

“Because you’re almost shaking the whole house with your bouncing your legs” Jaymi said as I looked down at my legs putting both hand on my knee trying to stop them from bouncing.

 

“I don’t know just am, and I’m going to the doctor to find out if I’m still sick” I said

 

“When” JJ asked walking in

 

“3:45 which I should start going now” I said

 

“Can I drive you” JJ asked

 

“If you really want to” I said giving him another dirty look

 

“Yes I would like to” JJ said

 

He drove up to the doc and I got out of the car, I came back a few minutes later and got in the car we want straight home. I want straight to my room and close it behind me sliding down it, I started crying as I started thinking.

 

A baby girl I would have had a baby girl

 

These is all my fault

 

It’s all my fault she gone I did it

 

I didn’t eat right

 

I didn’t take care of myself better

 

I lost my baby girl because of my stupidity I killed my baby because I’m a worthless father.

 

“I KILLED MY BABY GIRL” I screamed with a huge sob

 

I heard the door knob shaking but I could hear they’re voices, I’m head started getting fuzzy, my heart beat was going soo fast it seemed like it was going slow, I was having a hard time breathing and the only thing going there my head was that I killed my baby when I heard a crashed Then I passed out.

 

“Is he ok, god damn it” I heard JJ say

 

“Why wont you tell us” I heard Josh with a sniffle

 

“Tell us if he’s ok or get the hell out of my f%cking way” I heard Jaymi

 

“Babe he’s ok he’s laying right there you can see him” I heard Olly

 

“No babe he’s not ok, we couldn’t get in his room to help him JJ had to break his window just to get to him and on up of that he passed out” I heard Jaymi tell Olly

 

“Jaymi I’m fine you don’t have to yell at Olly” I said the all looked at me just as it all flowed back to me

 

I put my hands on my face now sobbing

 

“Get the hell out of our way” Jaymi said

 

I heard something hit the wall

 

“George what’s wrong” Jaymi asked I looked up

 

“I… lost… her, I lost… my baby… girl” I cried


	6. Jolly

Jaymi P.O.V

 

Olly and I have been together to I have no idea it feels like forever, well love is forever and I love him. We have talked about having kids but obviously we thought of adopting or a surrogate, but to our surprise Olly can get pregnant himself and he is pregnant. He’s 2 months we just found out like a week ago, I felt no I feel for him throwing up, cramps, having extra weight on he’s back, and soon the baby kicking his bladder and ribs, I think the only good thing that comes out of this is the baby. Right now Olly is lying on my lap on the couch watching TV; I have my arms wrapped around him with both my hands intertwined on his belly right under his belly button. I’m excided I’m going to be a dad me a dad him a father or papa or popop there are so many names our kid could call us. That world our that is our baby, my DNA and his DNA our baby.

 

2 months later

 

Olly and I are finding out what we’re having, I hope it’s a girl but Olly wants a boy. Ya I know what your thinking wouldn’t we be opposites him wanting a girl and me wanting a boy nope I want the girl, well really I don’t care what we have I’ll love he or she none the less. Right now we’re in the waiting room, I hate waiting I get antsy badly to the I make Olly motion sickness. Why went in guess what we’re having no ok it’s a girl we’re having a girl, now were at home cuddling in bed.

 

2 months later

 

Olly is 6 months pregnant and already want her out; she kicks him a lot I don’t think he’s slept in 3 days. Still throwing up too, the cravings are funny pickles and salt, salt and vinegar chips dipped in chip cheese, and my favorite a banana, pickle, peanut butter, and relish sandwich.

 

2 months later

 

Olly is ready to pop and is moody as hell, but I think he has the right to me I know I would be. We’re going to name her Hanna, I know what you thinking Olly and Jaymi are giving they’re daughter a boring ordinary name like that. Yes we both like it a lot so its going to be my no our daughters name, I’m hoping to meet Hanna soon so does Olly but Olly wants her out for more reasons then just wanting to see her.

 

1 month later

 

I guess Hanna wanted to stay in a little bit longer then here do date, but she here she so beautiful I don’t want to let go of her. She’s a big girl too, I feel bad that Olly had to push her out but according to him we’re at least having 4 kids and he’d go through this all over again just to have them in the world.

 

4 years later

 

Hanna’s for and she’s a big sister to a little boy named Bo see now you thinking that’s a baby name for Olly and Jaymi kid, well yes his name is Bo and he’s 2 yes we had another one 2 years after. Which is funny because we started trying a year after Hanna came, so we gave up which Olly was racked he wanted more kids. In he’s word he wanted to give me more kids, I told him that it doesn’t matter you gave me Hanna. Then boom he was pregnant with Bo and now we have another on the way, yap another this time he wanted to year later oh and they’re twins.

 

This is my family and I won’t change it for the world


	7. Zarry

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

I’m sitting at the doctors because I haven’t been feeling well, Harry made me come he’s with me too. His word I’m coming with you and going in with you because I want to know it your ok you’re my boyfriend I take care of you, that would be why he’s sitting here next to me bouncing his legs like a crazy person.

 

“Zayn” a nurse said I stood up with Harry right behind me

 

To me he look like a puppy he was playing with his fingers with his head down walking with all his weight like he was the heavies person in the world.

 

“Harry everything is going to be ok” I said he just nodded sheepishly

 

We were now sitting in front of the doctor

 

“So way are you here today” doc asked

 

“I have a small bug” I said

 

“A small bug” Harry laughed

 

“Ok son tell me want is going on with Zayn” doc asked

 

“Throwing up, cramps, he eats a lot and then throws it up, hard time sleeping, headaches, stomachaches, whining about how his hips hurt and I have no idea if this has anything to do with it but he’s peeing a lot” Harry said as the doc nodded at everyone Harry said and I didn’t even know I had that many problem how did Harry?

 

“Ok I think I know what it is I’m going you now it does happen just not often” doc said I got really scared and confused

 

“Could you come with me please” doc asked

 

We both got up and followed him

 

“Could you lay down on the exam table” doc asked I nodded and got on the table

 

“Could you pull up your shirt” doc asked I nodded confused pulling up my shirt

 

“Ok son this is going to be cold” doc warned me and then squirted some gel one my belly

 

Then put a wand thing on my belly, and you could her swoosh swoosh sounds till a thud thud sound started. The doctor nodded and wrote something down, then looked up at me.

 

“Do you want him in here when I tell you” doc said to me

 

“Yes he’s my boyfriend” I said

 

“Ok good that answers one question” doc said we both looked at him confused why he would need to know that

 

“Ok sons can you see that” doc asked I nodded seeing a bean blackish thing on the screen

 

I look up at Harry who was pale now

 

“Really” Harry asked the doc

 

“Yes” doc said

 

“But how” Harry asked

 

“It happens” doc said

 

“He has those too” Harry asked

 

“Yes that’s why” doc said

 

“Oh my god, really… this is amazing” Harry said

 

After I was done looking back and fourth between them getting frustraded

 

“what the f%ck are you to talking about, what’s wrong with me and how does it just happen and why the hell are you soo happy Styles” I said really loud Harry just smile big showing he’s dimple making me smile I just cant not smile at that its too cute

 

“Well son that there is you baby” doc said I was a little stud

 

“What” I asked now thinking back on Harry and doc conversion

 

“You have a uterus” doc said and really it was as easy as that

 

“And how the hell did you know what that was” I said to Harry pointing at the screen

 

“well one it’s not an it and two you know I watch all that lovey dory stuff you really don’t think I haven’t seen it on one or more of those movies” Harry said

 

Damn it I forgot he watch all that stuff

 

“Ok fine how far a long am I” I asked

 

“Your not thinking about getting rid of our baby are you” Harry asked panic written all over his face

 

“No Harry I would never do that you know I don’t believe in that” I said

 

“Ok good” Harry said

 

I looked back at the doc

 

“Your 4 months” doc said

 

“How he’s not showing” Harry asked

 

“The baby is a little small and some people show differently” doc said

 

“Why would my our baby be so small” I asked

 

“Well Zayn do you still smoke” doc asked I insanely felt sick I ran to the closes trash bin to throw up

 

“Yes he does” Harry said

 

“I’ll never touch a cigarette again ever again” I said after I was done throwing up but now I was crying

 

“Zayn it’s not your fault babe we didn’t know you didn’t know, we can if it the baby well get health now that we know and you not smoking any more” Harry said to me as he picked me up off the floor

 

“Well Zayn could you come back only if you want a picture of your baby that and do you want to know the sex” doc said

 

I looked at Harry he smiled making me smile; I got back on the table.

 

“I say it’s a girl and name her Darcy” Harry said smiling

 

I just smiled as the doc pushed around the wand and stopped then looked at me

 

“Your having a boy” doc said

 

Sorry I love the name Darcy but I am soooooooooo f%cking sick of it

I cant believe it… we’re having a boy a little boy growing inside me, inside me my body I thought I was just over eating because Niall is always eat I thought I was getting he’s habit. If hard not to having food always around, I know Niall likes food but come on all us lads gain weight unlike him.

 

That’s when it hit me the LADS, what are we going to tell them, are they going to freak. The lads wouldn’t do that to us would they, I hope they’re happy for us they are our friends right were like brothers.

 

Just then the car stopped

 

I looked up at the flat

 

Harry was about to get out but I stopped him grabbing he’s wrist, he looked and me confused.

 

“What are we going to tell them” I asked

 

“What, oh the lads” he said

 

“Ya they know I want to the doctors, they’re going to ask what’s wrong with me. What are we going to tell them?” I asked

 

“Well we’re going to have to tell them” he said

 

“But” I said

 

“No buts Z your pregnant your going to start showing soon, they need to know they’re our friend” he said I put my head down knowing he is right

 

“I know it’s just how are they going to react” I said looking back up at Harry

 

“I’m hoping good but we need to tell them ether way I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere” he said I smiled

 

We got up to our flat me holding onto Harry’s arm kind of hiding behind him, we walked in and they all looked at me like what the hell.

 

“Z why are you hiding” Louis asked

 

“Guys we have something to tell you and it’s going to be a shocker” Harry said tears already welling up in my eyes

 

“He’s not dying it he” Liam asked getting up off the couch

 

“No it more then that” Harry said and I start crying

 

“Well if he’s not dying why is he crying” Niall asked with his Irish accent lower then normal

 

“I’m pregnant ok” I said and I started running toward my room but strong arms wrapped around me

 

My body went numb from crying, I just walked to be on the floor so I let my muscles loosen. The person holding me started going to the floor, when we were finally on the floor I turned around putting my face onto they’re chest.

 

“Z would never jig you no matter what” Liam said Liam was holding I had no idea he was so strong, I looked up at him partly dry tears.

 

“You don’t hate me” that’s when I was pulled into someone else’s arm

 

“Why would we hate you, ya we’re shocked” Niall said holding me

 

“If anything I can’t wait to meet him or her” Louis said leaning down with a smile wiping a tear away

 

“Him” I mumbled

 

“It’s a boy” all three of them said sitting on the floor Harry walked over and sat down

 

“Could I have my boyfriend back” he asked Niall letting me go

 

“Wait how do you know the gender I thought you found out at the 4 month mark” Liam asked

 

“He’s for months” Harry said

 

“Then why is he so small” Niall asked I started crying again I blame myself my baby is small because of my own stupidity

 

“Babe its ok you didn’t know, the baby will be fine since your not smoking anymore” Harry said

 

“Oh Zayn that’s not you fault if you know you wont have done it, and the baby will be fine I know he will” Liam said

 

“Ya don’t worry about it Z soon you’ll have a chubby baby in your arm” Niall said

 

We all laughed

 

 

And he smiled like he exceeded what he wanted

After that day we told the lads they didn’t lie, they helped me to this point I’m 8 months pregnant now and they say they’re not going anyway ether. I’m ready to pop I’m so big to big, I can’t even get up by myself I need help from one of the lads. Harry has everything ready the baby room is done the lads did it like 2 months ago; I swear they are dying inside waiting for little man. It’s pretty funny actually Niall Omg he’s nesting I thought the pregnant one does that I did hear that the dad could do it too but no Niall he’s organizing the baby cloths, diapers, baby bottles, baby food and even cleaning the whole house. Then there’s Louis and Liam baby proofing the whole house everything from the cabinets to the toilet.

 

Today was another day of watching everyone running around the house doing stuff ya Niall could find something to do but Louis and Liam they had to find something else to do, they ran out of things to baby proof so they help Niall. Harry was following Niall around because Niall the other day fell off the counter spraining his wrist, ya your probably wonder why was Niall on the counter well he was cleaning on top of the cabinets.

 

I was just sitting there watching them not a TV they’re more fun to watch, when the little man kicked really hard, I didn’t think anything of it till a sharp pain ran up my spin and around my lower stomach.

 

“Harry” I called

 

“Ya babe” he said not looking at me that’s when another sharp pain happened and my water broke

 

“Babe my water just broke” I said

 

Harry turned around, Niall squeaked and fell off the counter again making a thud and ouch sound and Liam and Louie dropped what they were holding. Harry ran passed me running up the stairs to get that baby, I looked over to Louis and Liam to see Niall bounce up putting his arms in the air.

 

“I’m ok” Niall yelled running over to me

 

Niall helped me up and walked a little till the pain came back, Niall grabbed the keys and chucked then at Louis.

 

“Get the car” Niall said as Harry ran back down missing the last to steps

 

He helped Niall with me both of them at each shoulder

 

Louis was in the car with Liam we got in and start towards the hospital.

 

It took me 15… 15 f%cking hours to finally have my little made out, that was the worst 15 hours of my life. At least I wasn’t in labor for 30 hours ya the doctor told me that some people’s labor’s can go for 30 hour so thank god that didn’t happen, but it is worth it I would do it all over again.

 

Harry was with me the whole time the lads wanted to but doctor said no

 

Right now I’m sitting in a hospital bed holding my little man waiting for Harry to bring the lads in, Harry finally walks in with Niall then Louis and Liam behind him. I noticed Niall had a black eye.

 

“Niall Omg you hurt your self, you have a black eye” I said

 

“Ya I don’t care I just want to see little man” Niall said walking a little closer

 

“What did you name him” Liam asked

 

“Percy Edward Styles” I said

 

Niall was the second person to hold Percy after Harry Niall just stared at Percy with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen from him then Louis who squeaked with a little worm dance next was Liam he relaxed like his body melted.

 

Liam last first saying good bye kiss all three of us on the forehead, then Louis because he was falling asleep there was only Niall left he fell asleep Harry woke him up because we have something to tell him.

 

“Ni hay godfather” Harry said shacking Niall by the shoulder

 

“Ni ni woke up we have something to tell you” Harry said

 

Niall sat up with a whine rubbing his eyes, wincing at the pain of him touching the black I he had

 

“Hay godfather good to see you awake” I said

 

“Wait still waking up” Niall said

 

He sat there for a second

 

“Wait what godfather” Niall asked

 

“Yap Ni we picked you to be Percy’s godfather, would you mind” I asked

 

“Would I mind ha-ha dumb question of course I would love to be the godfather” Niall said

 

I smiled as I watch Niall jumped up and running over and kissed Percy on the top of his head then kissed me on the cheek also Harry and skipped out of the room.

 

“I love you Zayn” Harry said kissing the top of my head


	8. Ziall

It’s been 3 months since that night me and Zayn did it, you want to know two things that make that night so much more worse is he forgot all about it and I’m pregnant. Yes I’m pregnant I know what your thinking but get over it I’m pregnant and I’m a guy, oh and obviously I’m 3 months pregnant. right now we’re at a signing I’m not a fan of signings but now that I’m pregnant I hate them all the screaming fans, come on pregnant people get headaches so I have the right to be bitchy about it that and the mood swings.

 

“I love you Niall” fan

 

“ohh Harry” fan

 

“Mmm Louis god his ass is so” fan

 

When the fans knocked down the Crowd Control Barrier and came straight for us, most of the fans went to Harry and Louis who were standing right next to me. A girl that was trying to get to Harry elbowed me in the stomach; I freaked out and pushed through the crowd with my hand on my stomach. I got to the bus and told the driver to take me to the flat now and he did, on the way there I started thinking I’m in a big boy band I’m not going to be able to hide this I need to leave. When I got to the flat I packed all my stuff and left taking a cab, I didn’t know were I was going but I needed to go.

 

2 months later

 

I didn’t loss the baby from the elbow to the gut and I’m 5 months now I found out I’m having a boy. I live in a one bedroom apartment its not bad I like it, the bedroom could fit to full beds so that plenty big enough for me the living room and kitchen are nice too. I’m putting the baby in my room; I want the baby in my room because the S.I.D.S scare the shit out of me. I’m almost done shopping for the baby I’m getting everything off line. I have the crib, diapers, baby cloths, and this little stuffed crocodile when I saw it I had to get it.

 

2 months later

 

I’m in the hospital right now I went into labor sooner then we wanted I went into labor at 7 months, I had my baby boy he’s beautiful he has Zayn’s big brown eyes but his are more like caramel then brown. He’s really small but they said I could take him home tomorrow; I’m so excided to bring him home.

 

Oh and I named him Zander

 

2 months later

 

I have a job now and Zander has a wonderful babysitter, which was very hard to find because of me liking for someone that doesn’t know or caring who I am. Her name is Leah she knows who I am but she said she would never say anything that and I had her sign a paper so she doesn’t, I work 4 hour at a grocery store well there is something good that comes out of it I get 20% off on everything.

 

A year and 2 months

 

Zander’s two now running around the apartment very active like me same with eating and talking, so he has Zayn’s looks and my personality. I love him soo much he’s my baby.

 

“Dada me hungry” Zander

 

“Ok what do you want” I asked

 

“Dada’s mac & cheese” Zander

 

“Babe we don’t have stuff to make that and if 8” I said

 

Zander started tearing but

 

“How much do you love me Zander” I asked

 

“Dada that’s a silly question” Zander

 

“Well how much” I asked

 

“I love you more then all the stars” Zander

 

“Oh babe I love you too” I said

 

“Dada how much do you love me” Zander asked smiling

 

“I love you more then all the fur on every animal in the word and to make you dada’s M&C” I said

 

Zander started jumping up and down squealing

 

We get to the store and have a Zander with me was a bad idea because now we’re buying the whole store; we’re near the milk grabbing strawberry milk.

 

“Niall” a voice says

 

I turn around to see Zayn standing there with a large milk in his hands

 

“Zayn” I said

 

He just looks at me

 

“What are you doing here” I ask

 

“Why’d you leave, what was the reason you HAD to leave us your almost brothers, the band” Zayn would had continued

 

“Dada can I get it please dada please” Zander pleaded bouncing up and down with Danimals in his hands

 

“Yes Babe” I said him throwing them in the cart

 

Zander looks at Zayn and back at me

 

“Dada who’s that” Zander asked pointing at Zayn

 

“Hay pointing is rude” I said putting Zander’s hand down

 

“Niall who, you have a kid where’s the mom” Zayn asked

 

I could see he know

 

“Zayn you know already… I know you do I can see it on your face” I said

 

He just looked at me

 

“Zayn would you like to come to my apartment and talk” I asked

 

When Zander tugged on my arm

 

“What babe” I asked him

 

“You’re going to make your M&C for all of us” Zander asked

 

“Yes babe for me, you and Zayn if he wants to come” I said

 

Zander ran over to Zayn, Zayn was still looking at me till Zander tugged on his shirt

 

“You come eat M&C” Zander

 

“Ya sure” Zayn said looking at Zander

 

We get to the apartment which is right across the street, we walk to the store. Zayn helped with the taking stuff out of the begs and Zander help put stuff away, after that we cooked M&C Zayn watched as me and Zander made it. We eat and I put Zander for bed coming back to see Zayn looking at a baby picture.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me” he asked

 

“You didn’t remember and you had Perrie” I said

 

“But he’s my son too” he said

 

“I know that I just thought you would has wanted nothing to do with me” I said

 

“What do you mean” he asked

 

“Zayn I got pregnant, pregnant Zayn and I’m a man” I said

 

“That wouldn’t have matter to me” he said

 

“Really” I asked

 

“Niall that week you took off I broke up with Perrie to ask you out” he said now looking at me

 

“You have feeling for me” I asked

 

“I always have I just hid it well intill that night I still don’t remember” he said

 

“You still don’t remember” I asked a little said

 

“I’m sorry” he said

 

“So why are you here” I asked

 

“The band is trying to get back together” he said

 

“Back together” I asked

 

“Ya Niall you left you were a part of the band” he said

 

“Ya but people didn’t like me that much, I thought you would have been fine” I said

 

“Well it was our choice” he said

 

“What do you mean” I asked

 

“We wouldn’t play without you” he said

 

I gasped tears now in my eyes one slipped

 

“Ni why are you crying” he asked scooting closer to me

 

“I didn’t know I was that much to you guys” I said

 

“Niall how could you think that we love you, god Harry cried for a week, Louis wasn’t his happy go lucky self, Liam thought the worse making him sick he throw up every time he that about the things that could have been happening to you, me I went through them all. We called the police but the couldn’t fine you so we thought the worse” he said

 

I was sobbing now trying to breath

 

“Dada why are you crying” Zander from behind me

 

“I’m ok babe” I said as he claimed up in me arms

 

“Dada who is he” Zander asks

 

“Zander babe this is your papa” I said

 

“My other daddy” Zander

 

“Yes babe” I said

 

Few minutes later Zander fell asleep in my arms

 

“Are they going to hate me” I asked with a sleeping Zander in my arms

 

“Niall they never hated you and they never could” he said

 

Zayn looked at Zander

 

“Would you like to put him in bed” I asked

 

He just nodded, we stood up and I handed Zander to him at first he looked scared but then a smile grow on he face

 

When he came back I looked at him

 

“How are they going to react to Zander and how I had him” I asked

 

“Well Niall I don’t know but I took it pretty well so why wouldn’t they” he said

 

“Ok, would you like to sleep here it’s late” I asked him

 

“Ya I would like that” he said

 

“Ok you can sleep in my bed” I said

 

“I’m not taking your bed” he said

 

“But you’re my guest” I said

 

“Why don’t we both sleep in your bed its not like we haven’t done it” he say I agreed

 

The next day I asked Zayn to ask the lads to come over he didn’t tell them about me of Zander.

 

Knocking at the door

 

I open the door to see Harry

 

“Niall” He said wrapping his long lanky arms around me and he started shacking he was crying

 

“Harry please don’t cry” I said

 

He shock his head in my neck

 

“No you scared me Ni I thought you were died” he said I rubbed his back

 

“Harry I’m not died but I would like to see the others too” I said

 

He pulled back and looked at Louis and Liam who were both in tears

 

“Come in” I said

 

“Where’s the bathroom” Liam asked I pointed

 

I could he Liam throwing up poor guy every time he gets really upset he gets sick

 

Louis was just staring at me with tears rolling down his face and Harry was on the couch still crying, I grab Louis into a huge, when I fell Liam and Harry wrapping into the hug as well all of them crying and now I am.

 

“Why crying” Zander asked

 

All the lads look right at Zander Zayn standing right behind him Harry gasps, Louis giggles and Liam covers his mouth. God did I miss them Louis’s giggle (I smile), Harry’s hugs and Liam god Liam being daddy D.

 

“Why is you staring at me” Zander asked

 

They did stop

 

“Stop” Zander cried out tears welling in his eyes

 

“Sorry son I’m Liam I’m staring because it’s just your so handsome” Liam said

 

Zander started calming down but looked back at Harry and Louis, Liam elbow Louis.

 

“Guys stop staring it’s making him uncomfortable” Liam said

 

“I miss Daddy D Liam” I said he smiled at me

 

“S…Sorry little man its I’m Harry you look like some one I know very well” Harry said leaning down in front of Zander

 

“Who’s he” Zander asked looking at Louis

 

“That Louis babe why don’t you go over and say hi” I said

 

He ran over to Louis looking up at him

 

“Hi my names Zander” Zander said

 

Louis smiled

 

“Can I pick you up Zander” Louis asked

 

“Sure” Zander

 

Louis picks him up and put him on his hip and looked at me

 

“Niall he’s perfect” Louis said

 

“He’s a ham looks just like his dad” Harry said

 

“Papa” Zander said pointing to Zayn

 

“Yes son you look like Papa, Niall why didn’t you tell us” Liam asked

 

“I was scared you guys would hate me” I said sheepishly

 

“Niall” Liam shocked

 

“Niall we’re your brother we would have helped” Harry

 

“Niall sham on you for thinking that, I would have loved to see you pregnant and have him I missed his baby year your having another one right” Louis

 

I laughed

 

He hung out the rest of the day Zander was having a blast with the lads

 

I have my friends who are family to me back and now on top of that I’m back in the band, Harry fall for Zander babysitter Leah, Louis and Zander have a strong bound and Liam he’s like a 3rd father to Zander.

 

This is my Family and I’ve missed it


	9. Jiall

Dear Diary

 

I know it’s been a while so I’ll just start from the beginning, it all started with me getting sick. Then Kenny making me go to the doctors, to fine out I was pregnant. The thing is I was raped 2 months before that,

 

A tear fell from my eye and onto the paper making raped blur from the water

 

I not even want to think this is my rapist baby, I hope its Niall’s. oh ya Niall and I are dating I finally told him I like him, and to my luck he liked me back. But back to me being pregnant I found out I was two month but that doesn’t means that it’s not Niall, you know people have s3x often so it still could be Niall’s. that same day I told Niall about the rape which didn’t go to well, Niall got sick and then blamed himself for not protecting me but when I told him I was pregnant and I would get rid of if he wanted me to. I got s totally different reaction he said it would matter if it was the rapist baby or his he would love it as his own, so I kept it months have past good months. When I was 4 months we wanted to keep the gender a surprise, and Niall was the sweetest he would love on me all the time cuddling, rubbing my belly, just being that man I fell in love with. When I was 6 months I feel so bad now I was such a bitch mood swings, and that month my nightmares got worse to ya I’ve had been having nightmares about the rape but they were worse when I was 6 months. Niall loved how big I got always cursing my belly he would sing and play his guitar which the baby loved, lets just say I was scared keeping me up at night that and the baby. The 8th Month came Niall was like a crazy person running around the flat getting everything read, he did the baby’s room in 3 days and that includes the baby crib and cloths everything. He every had the baby bag ready on his side of the bed, he would stay up half the night I kept telling him I need him to sleep so he was fully there when I do go into labor that worked thank god. 9 months is when it happen when I went into labor, I gave birth natural and had a little girl. She had blonde fuzzy hair and blue I don’t know how it happened but it did, I think it was Mother Nature way of showing me I’m ok. That day I changed into a father with the man that gave me this beautiful baby girl, Niall broke down in tears that day so did I but I think it was different for him knowing he was the father of the baby.

 

It been 2 years since that month our little girl is like an angle blonde hair down to her shoulder, blue eyes that take your breath away, and the apatite like her father.

 

 

She’s our Lucy our little Lucy


	10. Niam

Niall P.O.V

 

I’m standing on the stand I know it’s normal to sweat and get hot but I feel like someone is punching me in the gut with a sharp brass knuckle over and over, I’m dizzy and I feel like I’m going to throw up but I keep sing I don’t stop.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I’ve noticed that Niall hasn’t been himself in a while I’m worried; I hope there’s nothing wrong. He would tell one of us right, he wouldn’t hide things from us?

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

Niall’s not close any more he locks himself in his room; I’m terrified that we’re going to find him died in his room one day. He barley eats now when does Niall not eat, I blame this all on Liam he did this to him he did it.

 

Zayn P.O.V

 

Something doesn’t feel right there is something wrong; I know there is I can feel it.

 

Liam’s P.O.V

 

Every since I told the world I broke up with Danielle to be with him, he has been a voiding me it doesn’t help that he’s getting hate mail from fans because I picked him over Danielle. When I heard something I never want to hear again over the speaker that made my heart drop to the fall like a stone, that sound I know that sound from Harry that means something bad happened.

 

Harry gasped

 

“Niall your bleeding” Harry said all the fans hearing

 

When I looked it was in slow motion I watch as Niall’s legs gave out from under him and him falling over landing on his side then his head hit the stag and bounced.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I ran over to him pulling my head set off, I almost slipped on the blood. There was a lot of blood I was afraid to touch him, but I had to. I put my arms under him lifting him up off the stag; I started walking back stag it all happened so sudden.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

I know something bad was going too happed I know it, I ran over just as Harry was lifting Niall off the stag. I watched as his head rolled back in Harry’s arms, one of his arm hang out, he moved like a rag doll I wanted to cry but I need to be strong right now for Niall.

 

Louis P.O.V

 

I hit my stomach hard as I watch his body that had gave up on him. I didn’t know what to do the only thing I could do was run over to him and hope to god he well be ok.

 

We were at the hospital now, when Liam said something I don’t even know what he said I don’t really care what he said that’s what made me snap like twig.

 

I throw my fist into his face knocking him on his ass

 

“You did this to him, you did” I said

 

Niall’s P.O.V

 

I’m laying in a hospital bed as the doctor is talking to me, I muted everything out after he said those 4 words, those 4 words you would never think a man would every hear.

 

YOU HAD A MISCARRIAGE

 

I never told the lads.

WARNING: SELF HARM= CUTTING

 

Readied wrong

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

No one have been normal after that day a sparsely Niall he wont even look at Liam, he barely talks anymore, the eating is the same I think he eats once a day nothing else. I know it was Liam’s fault but I don’t know how, it’s not like Liam made him bleed. I just want our old Niall back but it’s starting to look like we’ll never get him back.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I would think a nightmare won’t affect you that we wake up from them and we’re fine. I have this one nightmare every night the night at the consort where it happened, I have it over and over again but in my Nightmare Niall dies.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

I don’t get what happened and Niall won’t tell us, I’m worried… I’m worried he’s going to hurt himself. But what happened what could have happened to change him soo much, he’s not the same person any more he’s different.

 

Liam’s P.O.V

 

He wont even look at me was Louis right did I do this, did I hurt him to the point he’s sick. He’s not eat, it even looks like he’s not sleeping, he’s body look brutal, he’s eye aren’t as blue as they were they’re more clouds of emotionless eyes, and he doesn’t talk much this past week I think he’s said 20 words that’s it.

 

Niall’s P.O.V

 

I know the lads are here for me but what am I going to tell them, oh lads I was pregnant and I had a miscarriage and Liam you WERE the dad. I don’t even know why I’m so upset about this, would have I wanted the baby or is it that I’m a freak. I sit in my room when we’re not doing anything, at night I hear Harry’s screams I cry myself to sleep knowing I’m the cause of his nightmare. He my closes friend too I should be telling him but I don’t, I keep it to myself as I watch my friends and band mats fall apart. Louis knows that this all has something to do with Liam because I wont even look at Liam, Harry is having nightmares and not telling anyone, and Zayn he’s in his head over thinking everything. This is all my fault I did this I’m breaking apart my band, I told myself as the razor I have been holding goes into contact with my wrist and slid it down letting blood poor down my fingers and everything going black.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

Bad feeling… bad feeling no this can’t happen again.

 

“Bad feeling” I said

 

Harry looked at me and whipped around running to Niall’s door

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I swing the door open hoping he was lying in his bed but he wasn’t, I look over to the bathroom and took a deep breath a pushed the door open to find Niall lying in his own blood.

 

“Niall” I screamed

 

Everyone’s P.O.V

 

“Niall” Harry screamed

 

We all looked a each other and started running to the bathroom

 

“Why… do I… always find him… bleeding” Harry said as tears flood down he’s face

 

“Call ###” Louis said kneeling down grabbing a towel wrapping it around Niall wrist and holding it tightly

 

“Why do you think he did it” just as Zayn said that Niall’s eyes opened

 

“Niall” Harry cried crawling over to Niall sitting next to him

 

“Why did you do this” Louis asked

 

“I’m… breaking everything… I broke the… baby… I’m breaking up… the… band... I’m breaking our… friendship” Niall cried

 

We all looked at him shocked

 

“Niall… what are you talking about a baby for” Louis asked

 

“mis…carr…iage, I had a… miscar…riage” Niall cried

 

“Niall you were pregnant” Louis asked

 

Liam’s P.O.V

 

“Why did you do this” Louis asked

 

“I’m… breaking everything… I broke the… baby… I’m breaking up… the… band... I’m breaking our… friendship” Niall cried

 

Baby why is he talking about a baby

 

We all looked at him shocked

 

“Niall… what are you talking about a baby for” Louis asked

 

“mis…carr…iage, I had a… miscar…riage” Niall cried

 

Miscarriage what the hell is he talking about

 

“Niall you were pregnant” Louis asked

 

What pregnant but he’s a guy

 

I watched a Niall nodded and he’s eyes roll

 

He was pregnant and didn’t tell me, why didn’t he tell me.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

He was pregnant how did I not know, why didn’t he tell me I’m his best friend his best best friend.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

I know he was different but I didn’t know it was that

 

Louis P.O.V

 

I know it was passably but I didn’t think it would have been any of us let alone Niall, god now I under stand what happened. Oh god that’s why he has been acting this were, that’s why he wont look at Liam, oh no Liam he just found out the guy he loves was pregnant with his baby and Niall had a miscarriage.

 

I look up to look at Liam how was pale

 

“Liam he’s going to be ok” I said which were my first words I’ve said to him since the consort

 

Liam looked at me now tears running down his face

 

I man push through us and leaned down next to Niall, two other man with a straight board. They put Niall on the straight bored and put him in the ambulance all the guy looked at me to go but I looked at Harry.

 

 

“Harry you go” I told him he nodded and got in

Harry P.O.V

 

 

It was like a nightmare watching the EMT trying to get stuff in the small space around us to keep Niall alive covering and cleaning Niall’s wrist, I watched Niall chest fall up and down slowly in slow motion. When his chest stopped moving I took a deep breath holding it in as my heart hit the ground and a tear slid down my face as I closed my eyes, the next thing I know I’m hearing the EMT saying he’s back. I broke now balling and taking heavy breathes everything started getting blurry and then I heard the EMT saying, I was having a panic attack and I blacked out.

 

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

 

I sit in a hospital chair across from two hospital beds, I know I should be happy in some way since Niall’s alive but I’m not just the thought that Niall tried killing himself when he could have talked to us me, Harry, Zayn, even Liam. Liam god he won’t even come in here I think he blames himself, he may have been the one who got Niall pregnant but losing the baby wasn’t.

 

 

Liam’s P.O.V

 

 

This is my entire fault I… I don’t know what I should have done but I should have notice Niall was sick, I’m his boyfriend… am I still his boyfriend I don’t know. He lost something he lost a piece of himself literally a piece of me and him, a baby did he want it of course he wanted it if he didn’t he wouldn’t have done this. Would I have wanted it I would like to think I would, it was mine too.

 

 

Niall’s P.O.V

 

 

I hear snoring wait what I’m hearing some one snoring, I open my eyes and sit straight up winced at pain because of my head pounding and my wrist, and I tried killing myself… I tried killing myself but it didn’t work. The boys are going to hate me… the boys oh god they were there oh god I told them, I told them everything. I started looking around the room Harry was in a bed next to me Louis was in a chair in front of the beds where are Zayn and Liam?

 

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

 

I know a lot has been going on Niall trying to kill himself because he was pregnant and had a miscarriage. Its affecting every one Liam is blaming himself, Louis has become the new daddy d or as I would say mommy d because he is acting like a mom, then there’s Harry his been asleep since Niall has gotten here which as been two days, well I think I’m a little numb. Right now I’m standing next to Liam how is in his thought right now, when I heard the door open I thought is was Louis but when I turn to look it was Niall.

 

 

Liam P.O.V

 

 

“Niall” Zayn said

 

 

Niall wait what Niall I turned to see Niall in a blue hospital gown, what is he doing.

 

 

“Niall what are you doing” I asked

 

 

“I… I” Niall tried saying

 

 

“Louis” Zayn said loudly

 

 

When Louis came running out the door.

 

 

“Niall’s not… Niall what the hell are you doing out of your bed” Louis said with a strange stern voice

 

 

“I” Niall tried saying again

 

 

“No I’s Niall you just tried killing yourself” Louis said

 

 

“I’m sorry” Niall mumbled under his breath

 

 

“Niall” Louis said with a sad voice

 

 

“We’re just worried about you” Zayn said

 

 

“Liam stop staring” Louis said as they all looked at me

 

 

“Sorry I spaced out over thinking” I said

 

 

“About what” Niall asked

 

 

What the hell am I going to tell him, I cant tell him everything my thinking that would just be selfish right now.

 

 

Niall’s P.O.V

 

 

I know he was thinking again

 

 

“He blames himself doesn’t he” I asked all the did was nodded

 

 

“Why” I asked

 

 

“He’s the one that got you pregnant in the first place, he blames himself for not notices, not being there, for you trying to hell yourself” Louis said telling me the truth

 

 

“Why would he think all those things I didn’t even know I was pregnant till that day I lost the baby” I said

 

 

“Why did you try killing yourself” Zayn asked

 

 

I know it was coming but I didn’t want it to

 

 

“I… I just I didn’t understand everything that was going on I was upset I over thought about everything I kept thinking about the miscarriage which I didn’t understand I didn’t even know I was pregnant but now I know I was it hurts I lost a baby that to I have no idea I wanted then there was you guys I kept thinking bad things bad reactions st…” I was saying

 

 

“Why would you think that we’re like your brothers we love you” Harry said I turned around to see tears rolling down Harry’s cheeks

 

 

“Harry I… I just I’m soo sorry” I said holding my arms out for him, he didn’t hastate he came right over and hugged me and started sobbing even harder.

 

 

When Zayn took Harry back to his bed and Louis went back to his chair but before he left he told be to be back in my bed in 20 minutes, I walked up to Liam he was still spacing out I grabbed his chin lifting his head up I tilted my head and put my lips to his. He looked at me stunned I took that moment to do it again I pulled back looking him straight in the eyes.

 

 

“It’s not your fault” I said

 

 

Tears started to fall down his cheeks

 

 

“Come on that’s go lay down” I said he nodded

 

 

I lead him to my hospital bed and we both lay down

 

 

We fell asleep because the next thing I know I was hearing flashes of cam sounds

Niall’s P.O.V

 

 

Let just say that things have changed in soo many ways it’s been months since that day months so many months right now I’m pregnant with twins, they are Liam’s and they were planed well we planed on one and got two ether way I love them. The boys are here for me, right now I’m 8 months pregnant and they wont let me do anything nothing, but the unfortunate thing is I’ve been trying to get there attention for a few minute because my water broke and I’m in labor.

 

 

“Liam” I ask

 

 

“No babe I got it” Liam said

 

 

“Zayn” I ask

 

 

“Niall I’m with Liam on this one” Zayn said

 

 

“Lou” I ask

 

 

“Mmm” Louis hummed just walking by going straight to the bathroom not letting me finish

 

 

“Ok fine, Harry” I ask

 

 

He looked up at me

 

 

“You need help up or something” Harry asked

 

 

“You could call it that” I said as a contraction hit making my eyes close

 

 

I guess Harry wasn’t looking because he didn’t say anything

 

 

“Ok coming” He said walking over to me putting his hands out to help me up, I grabbed them but just as I grabbed them a contraction hit and I squashed his hand well closing my eyes

 

 

“Ouch Niall that hurts” Harry said

 

 

“Ya I know you should feel it for me” I said with a laugh

 

 

“What are you talking about” Harry asked

 

 

“I’ve been in labor for the past 40 minutes” I said

 

 

I could feel his entire body tense up with just my hands in mine

 

 

“What why didn’t you say something” Harry said

 

 

“Well I tried but it didn’t work everyone blow me off thinking I wanted to help clean up the baby’s room” I said

 

 

“Then you should have yelled or something” Harry said

 

 

“Harry calm down labor can last up to 30 hours to 30 minutes” I said

 

 

“Oh Jesus” Harry said I could really see the panic in his eyes

 

 

“Harry calm down please your not helping” I said

 

 

“Ok… ok just give me a minute… HE’S IN F%CKING LABOR” Harry yelled

 

 

I heard something break in the bathroom, I hear Liam run up stare and Zayn run out the front door. Then I could hear Louis come out of the bathroom, Liam coming down the stares and Zayn come back through the front door.

 

 

“Cars ready” Zayn said

 

 

“I have the bag” Liam said

 

 

“Harry and I will help Niall” Louis said

 

 

“God will you guys calm down please” I said trying to walk towards the front door but a contraction hit and Harry grabbed me before I could fall over.

 

 

“Ok I may need help” I smiled

 

 

15 hours later

 

 

15 hours of labor and I still think it was worth it speciously with the out coming of it two beautiful babies one girl Briley and one boy Brody, right now I’m sitting waiting for Liam to come back with the lads holding Briley. I have my hand on her chest holding her. when suddenly her little hand slid down the scare from when I tried to kill myself, a tear fell from my eye for so many reasons if I never had that miscarriage and tried killing myself I wound never have these two. I’m not saying it’s right what I did because it’s not I could have just talked to the lads and it would have been ok, but no I had to be dumb and try an kill myself I kept everything in to the point I didn’t want to live. The world proofed me wrong I’m worth being alive I was meant to be alive, to bring in two new lives to the world.

 

 

Then the door opened

 

 

Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn walked in as soon as Liam handed Brody to Harry he started crying, I love Harry he has the biggest heart a person could ever have and he wears it right out on his sleeve. When Liam handed Briley to Louis you could see it he has a motherly heart the look on his face was like he would sacrifice himself just to keep Briley safe, then there was Zayn his eyes looked like he thank that Brody was the most amazing thing in the world.

 

 

“Harry” I said

 

 

He looked up with his eyes red and puffy

 

 

“Ya” Harry said

 

 

“Would you like to be Briley’s godfather” I asked

 

 

He just sat there for a minute and nodded his head

 

 

“Yes… yes I would love too” Harry said with tear willing up in his eyes

 

 

“Zayn would you li” I was trying to say

 

 

“Yes… of course I would” Zayn said

 

 

Louis looked soo sad

 

 

“Lou you do know we have something for you too don’t you” I asked

 

 

He just looked at me

 

 

“Would you like to me the twin’s guardian” I asked

 

 

He paled a little bit then he nodded

 

 

“Yes I would love to but I don’t want you two to ever die ok so don’t you dare die on me hear it” Louis said

 

 

2 weeks later

 

 

Brody and Briley are doing great the fans love them god its sweet actually when ever we go some where were there’s fans they’ll be quite, there’s a few that wont but the fans take care of that not in a bad way though. All the lads and I got tattoos ya I know what you’re thinking OMG NIALL’S FIRST TATTOO yap my first tattoo for my babies, we all got the same tattoo of a rose with Brody and Briley names in it.


	11. Miva

Max’s P.O.V

 

It started out all good but then it turned 180 degrees, I’m 4 months pregnant with Siva baby and I have all most last the baby twice. It pains me to know that my body is trying no tired to get rid of the baby twice, it makes me sick to the point I don’t want to get attached to the baby so if I do loss the baby it doesn’t hurt as bad that and Siva doesn’t talk much any more. The doctors have told me several times to take it easy, to be off my feet for at least 4 hour resting, no stress, and drink a lot of water. The guys are planning on talking to management about it but I already told them I talk to management already, but you know the guys they told me they’re not taking no for an answers they’re going to get management to give me a 4 month. Where going to management right now and the guys are already heated up Tom and Nathan are the worse, I swear I think they think they’re about to go boxing it’s kind of cute. Jay well he looks like he’s coming up with a evil plain or smart ass comments, then there’s Siva I never know what he’s thinking and I have no idea what he’s going to do.

 

We got there Tom and Nathan jumping out like they’re ready to fight for a good reason, Jay smirking and Siva and I slowly get out of the car. We all walk in all management staring at us, which scared me for some reason.

 

“So boy why may I ask why you’re here” the middle man asked

 

“We’re here to ask you to give Max a 4 month vacation for the baby and the whole almost losing the baby” Siva said

 

“We can’t do that boy” he said

 

“And why not” Nathan asked

 

“Because you boys have tour in 2 weeks” he said

 

“Well in my eyes the baby living is more in portent then tour” Tom said we all nodded

 

“We don’t want Max to have another al most miscarriage” Siva said

 

“Maybe that’s a sign that you should have the baby” he said

 

We were all shocked and angry god I thought Nathan was going to break he’s teeth clenching his jaw, Tom jumped up out of he’s seat with he’s fists tightened, Jay he laughed for some reason and Siva and I looked hurt I wanted to cry.

 

“And maybe that shows how much of a cunt you are” Jay said me jaw dropped

 

“Well boys men are not support to carry babies it’s just wrong” he said

 

“Are you saying that baby should die and that Max is a freak” Tom said tightening he’s fists even tighter

 

“Yes I am” he said

 

“You f!cking cunt” Tom said as he jumped across the table hitting him right in the face

 

“Oh hell no Tom you are not taking all the punches I want some this THING deserved it” Nathan says

 

“I say we cut off he’s balls so he can’t have any kids” Jay said smirking the guys face turn to Jay and went pale

 

“oh so you can say that Max’s baby should die and your scared of us cutting of your balls hope you know how it feel” Nathan said pulling Tom off the guy because he wanted his turn but I grab his arm making him look at me and I look down.

 

Blood

 

Nathan turned back around looking at the guy

 

“You better hope the baby survives” Nathan said looking him right in the guy’s eyes

 

“You better pray” Jay said

 

“Hope you sleep well tonight” Tom smiles

 

We got to the hospital and they stopped the bleed and told me that the next miscarriage the baby will be died.

 

Management called later that day and told us we could all have 5 months off, and said they fired that man that said all that mean things.

 

3 months later

 

I have gone through almost the whole pregnancy I’m 7 months now one more month, the guys have helped me through everything most of the time they wont let me get out of bed. They all decided they were taking shifts to take care of me Siva has the morning shift, Tom have afternoon, Jay have one half of night time and the other half is Nathans. I feel bad for Nathan because that’s when I have the most cravings and my getting cramps right now on top of that Siva isn’t here, it just Nathan and I fun I really feel bad enough but the cramp kept getting closer to gather at first I thought it was just braxton hicks but then my water broke.

 

“Nathan” I called

 

He walks in not really looking where he was going because he was on he’s cell probably on twitter

 

“Ya” Nathan

 

“My water broke” I said

 

He head snapped up dropping he’s cell

 

Let’s not get into details about the birth all I can say is Nathan really helped me going through the pain, acting like an idiot the passing out ya Nathan passed out and god did it make me laugh. Siva didn’t make it there in time it hurt but when I heard the baby cry I started to cry till I heard Nathan say oh good she’s finally here then I laughed with tears still rolling down my face, the nurse told me it was a girl and all I could see from the corner of my eye was Nathan sitting straight up point he’s arm and finger in the air.

 

“I told you” Nathan said

 

Nathan was the only one that said it was going to be a girl

 

“Well Nath you were right and you’re the godfather” I said

 

He didn’t catch onto it as he claimed up off the floor half way up he caught on

 

“Wait what” he said

 

“You’re her godfather” I said he squealed

 

 

That night Siva and I fell asleep holding our little girl our baby girl Ziva


	12. Larry

Louis’s P.O.V

 

I just found Harry’s diary I didn’t even know he had one; well we aren’t in a relationship so how would I know.

 

Just when I was going to put it back something fell off the dresser making me drop the diary to catch what was falling, I caught it and put it back but when I looked down the diary was open and I saw my name. I picked up the diary I know it’s wrong to read someone’s diary but my names in it, what no why would my name be in he’s diary. That night we did this we told each other it meant nothing, does it mean something to him. I’m not going to deny that that night didn’t mean something because it did, it turn out to mean more then just feeling. I opened the diary to the first page, and saw doodles of my name.

 

Harry’s Diary

 

(I think I’m in love with Louis I don’t know maybe it’s just brother love but if it was that, why would I feel butterfly every time he touches me, smiles, sings I get goose bumps with that one, or when he looks me in the eye. I can’t help but get butterfly, have my heart swell up, my body get warm, and I get overly happy all this sounds so wrong I know I’m bi but he’s straight.)

 

A different day

 

(Today we were in the changing room and obviously change, I tried to soo hard not to look but I did. Which was a bad idea because insanely I started to get hard and Niall notice, I put my jeans on as quickly as I could and got out of there, Niall followed me he asked me and I told him. It’s not like I could say no because I was still hard tight against my jean, so Niall knows and he keeps telling me to tell Louis.)

 

A few weeks later

 

(My feelings haven’t changed if anything they got worse, well today we’re having a party shhh there’s going to be beer thank god I need to get my mind off everything. Half way through the party I thought about a semi good idea, I’ll fake being drunk and tell Louis how I feel. Well let’s just say he was welling to try and when I mean try I mean s3x, and we did it but to my disliking we both woke up and said it was a mistake that hurt like hell.)

 

2 months later

 

(I’m not over him not even close I’m to the part were I’m always watching him, Niall says I’m being super creepy but I don’t stop. Especially when I have notice Louis is sick, He’s been throwing up 2 to 3 times a day, I think he’s stomach hurts too because I notice when he’s just sitting around his nose well wrinkle up and he’ll close he’s eyes, then these he have lost a lot of weight. I’m worried and scared I just hope he gets better and if not, I’m dragging him to the doctors myself.)

 

2 months later

 

(He went to the doctor a month ago and he’s on meds he takes them 3 times a day, he’s not getting any better if anything he’s getting worse and all the boys notice now too. He’s bones are showing makeup spends an hour on him to make him look healthy, I’m terrified I hope he’s not dying I couldn’t handle that.)

 

{Some of the words were blurry}

 

“He cried over me, I’m worrying people that bad” Louis

 

2 weeks later

 

(I really didn’t mean to but I walked in on Louis getting dressed, I could see all his bones his spine and shoulder blades but then he turned around {I let out a small sob but he didn’t hear it} I could see his collar bones, ribs and his hips were protruding out. thank god I covered my mouth as tears fell down my face, then I looked up to a small bump protruding from his stomach with Louis’s hands on it. I quietly backed out and closed the door, as I walked to my room crying. I thought about the bump a few times but the only real thing I thought about is how skinny he is, I need to ask I need to get up the nerves and talk to him about my feeling about everything)

 

That was the last entre and it was 2 weeks ago.

 

I put it back I don’t know if I should confront him or wait till he confronts me, I am going to start showing soon I’m 4 months and in the 6 month mark thats when the baby starts really growing. I think I should tell him but should I tell him with all the boys or just himself he is the father, I’ll tell him by himself I need to I need him to know.

 

I walked out of his room and found him in the living room with all the boys.

 

“Harry can I talk to you” I asked he just nodded

 

We walked to his room; I walk over to his dresser

 

“Now one all I was doing was looking for your beanie” I said

 

As I pulled open the draw then pulling out his diary.

 

He covered his mouth

 

“I know what you saw and I’m sorry you had to find out that way, I can explain for you what you saw” I said

 

“I didn’t mean to” he said

 

“Harry I’m not mad at you, I’m just upset you had to find this out this way” I said

 

“Find out what this way” he said

 

“Ok this does happen some time, and that’s why I’m sick and skinny” I said

 

I could see Harry’s eyes start to water

 

“Harry babe calm down I’ll be ok” I said as I put my skinny hand on his cheek

 

A tear fell from his eye

 

“I’m really hoping you’ll be happy about this Harry because I am it apart of us” I said

 

He sniffled

 

“I’m pregnant Harry” I said his eye went wide

 

“She’s yours” I said with a smile then his hand went to his mouth

 

“She” he said

 

“Yes I found out yesterday” I said

 

“How far are you” he asked

 

“4 and a few days” I said

 

“Can I see” he asked

 

“Ya she is your too” I said pull my sweat shirt and shirt up to revile my small bump

 

He walked forward and put his large hand on my bump, his hand almost covered my bump.

 

“Why are you so small” he asked

 

“She deeper in my stomach the doctor said she will move out a little around now and I’ll start getting bigger” I said his hand still on my stomach

 

When I felt her move and Harry’s head snapped up with his eyes wide.

 

“Ya she become very active” I said as a smile came over is face showing his dimples

 

“Do you want to come help me tell the others” I asked he nodded

 

“Well I’m going to have you be more talkative” I said

 

“Yes yes I would love to help” he said

 

We walked out of his room to the living room, we had our hands intertwined.

 

“Guys” I said they all looked at me then Harry then our hands

 

“Ohh you guys finally told each other” Niall

 

“Wait what, you know” Harry

 

“Really Harry that is one of the dumbest thing you really think we didn’t notice your in love with Louis” Niall said Harry blushed

 

“No that’s not what we’re going to tell you” I said

 

“One I just found out to” Harry

 

“Ok so this can happen you can freak but I’m really hoping you still love me” I said

 

“Louis I could never hate you come on dude all the pranks you pull on me” Niall I laughed

 

“Well that to this is not a prank” I said

 

“Ok tell us we’re here for you” Liam

 

“Ya dude we’re not going anywhere” Zayn

 

“Ok here I go I’m pregnant” I said

 

“No you can’t” Zayn was saying till Harry walked behind me and lifted my sweat shirt and shirt to show my bump

 

“who’s the father” Niall

 

“not to be mean Ni but why would you think me and Harry are or were holding hands” I said

 

“ohhhhhhhhhhhhh” Niall

 

“Is that why your so skinny” Liam

 

God did I wish no one would ask that question but no Daddy D had too.

 

“Yes” I said

 

“What” Harry said walking out from behind me with sad eyes

 

“How dangers did the doctor say it’s going to be if you keep the baby” Liam

 

“Damn you Liam” I said

 

“Is it dangers” Harry

 

“It could kill me” I said

 

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down; he had no emotions on his face. Niall at this point was crying and Zayn ran out of the house probably to smoke.

 

Liam got up of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to me

 

“Are you getting rid of it” Liam

 

“No and I wont that and I cant” I said

 

“What do you mean cant its killing you” Liam

 

“He’s 4 months” Harry

 

“What… you’re so… small” Niall as he cried

 

“I wont get rid of her ether way” I said

 

“It’s a girl” Niall said calmer

 

“Yes” I said

 

They never got over it Niall I can hear him cry in his room, most of the time Harry wont even look at me, Zayn he goes through almost 3 packs of cigs, Liam is the only one around me but he reminds me hourly how he hates this.

 

2 months later

 

I indeed get bigger than but not as big as I wanted.

 

Nothing has changed with the boys well now Niall has nightmares he says stuff in his sleep it makes me cry like (no Louis come back, Louis don’t die on me, I cant loss you, or the best one were he screams my name and cries, sob waking up in sweat). I know because I’m the one who goes into he’s room and wakes him up, I tell him that nothing can kill the Louis but I know it doesn’t help because he have the nightmares anyway.

 

2 Months later

 

I don’t know how it is happening but I’m gaining weight, you should see the boys Niall isn’t having as many nightmares, Liam smiles now, Harry well give me a glace and smile, and Zayn I think he’s trying to quit smoking for when the baby comes which is any day now.

 

I went into labor sleeping; right now we’re in the hospital. Niall is crying because of fear, Zayn and Liam are pacing in different directions, and Harry I don’t really know about Harry his not doing anything. The nurse brought me to my room by myself, the doctor came in and checked how dilated I was and told me I would be ready in a few hours. The boys came in besides Harry, Liam tried to help with the pain but all I want was Harry.

 

“I want Harry” I said

 

“Louis he doesn’t want to come in” Liam

 

“I don’t care I want him, I need him please get him” I said as I started crying but then Harry was standing in the door way

 

“Harry” I cried out he came over to me

 

“I’m sorry Louis I just don’t want to loss you” Harry

 

“Excuse me boys but I need to check if he ready” doc

 

He went down and checked Niall and Zayn had they’re hands over they’re eyes because they decadently looked last time.

 

“You’re ready Louis” doc

 

2 hours later

 

Niall’s P.O.V

 

Harry walked out crying ya don’t get me wrong but the first thing I thought was that Louis died.

 

“Is… is he you know died” I asked

 

“No he perfectly fine and he did a damn good job” Harry

 

“Oh thank god” me, Liam, and Zayn said all at once

 

“Do you want to see them?” Harry

 

“Yes that’s a dumb question” Liam

 

We walked to the room to see Louis holding a pink buddle

 

“Come to meet Chloe” Louis

 

That day was beyond perfect

 

 

That day we became the perfect family


	13. Ziam

I know it’s wrong but I didn’t want to ruin his life, management knows everything and they didn’t judge if anything they said it’s good I’m leaving. Right now I’m sitting in my 1 bedroom apartment just thinking about everything in my life I miss, I never thought this would happen to me 6 years ago.

 

Flashback 6 year ago

 

“Liam what did we do” I asked “I don’t know” Liam said I went to get up but pain went down my spine “Liam do you think” I asked “I don’t know” Liam said “Jesus Liam your no f%cking help” I yelled “I’m sorry but I just don’t know” Liam said “fine whatever this was lets forget about it…it never happened” I said getting up grabbing and putting most of my cloths on then left.

 

It’s been horrible month I barely talk to any of the lads, I barely talk at all now a days. Because I’m starting to get feeling towards Liam, I don’t know why but I am maybe it’s because we slept together. On top of my feelings for him I’m sick none of the boys notice but it’s pretty bad stomach cramps, throwing up, my hips hurt, headaches, backaches, stomachaches, I feel like I never get enough sleep, mood swings I feel bipolar, and I’m gaining weight. I got to the point I was throwing up 3 times a day and the cramps are getting so bad I can barely walk also I’m getting dizzy now, so I decided to go to the doctors. I was waiting for the doctor in room 2 as I waited I thought of what could me wrong with me.

 

I can’t be dying can I?

 

Maybe Cancer

 

No it’s just a really bad stomach bug

 

When the doctor came in

 

“So son why are you here” he asked “well doc I’ve been having really bad stomach cramps, throwing up, my hips hurt, headaches, backaches, stomachaches, I feel like I never get enough sleep, mood swings, and I’m gaining weight also now my getting dizzy” I said “well I think I know what it is, could you lay down and pull up your shirt” he asked

 

I laid down lifting my shirt when I did I noticed for the first time I have a small bump, I ran my hand over it well it wasn’t really small consider… for example it started under my ribs and ends at my happy trail also next to my hips that explains why my hips hurt so bad still what is this from? “I’m going to touch your stomach son” he said warning me, then he put both hands on the sides of my stomach and started pressing down then he started moving his hands touching next to me belly button with both hands he nodded and pulled his hands away. I could feel it my stomach is hard when he was pressing on it, I pulled my shirt down and sat up. “I have one more thing to see if I’m right” he said I nodded “I need you to follow me” he said I got up off the table and followed him as a result we got to a dark room. “Could you lay down for me again son” he asked I nodded lying down on the flat blue bed thing. “Ok shirt up again” he said I did as I was told as I laid there I spaced out “ok well I am correct” he said bouncing me out of me spacing. “what’s wrong with me” I asked he just turned the screen showing me two black shapes with white shaped like peanuts inside the black shapes “what are those” I asked “fetuses” he said “what” I asked confused “Babies son… your pregnant” he said everything started getting black like I was falling down a dark tunnel and the next thing I know I’m waking up in a hospital bed. I just sat there hoping it wasn’t true when the doctor walked in “good your awake” he said he explained everything (writers note for you I’m not going to type it all out because we all know we know what caused this inside wise) I want straight to management first because I already know what I’m going to do I cant ruin the boys careers that’s not far also I don’t want them to see me this way and I’m not getting rid of them that’s not happening. I got there and they had no probably getting rid of me I think they were kind of happy about it actually. They gave me ALL my money which is a lot and I left not even going back and getting my stuff just left.

 

3 months later the doctor does home calls thank god too he was going to tell me the genders today but I want to keep it a surprise I don’t what to know, I don’t get out of my one bedroom apartment well I can’t because I can’t let anyone see me my mom doesn’t even know. I do everything online everything food, baby stuff, cloths, and books. I read a lot of books now a lot in this past three months I have read Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck, After the First Death by Robert Cormier, The Help by Kathryn Stockett, Carrie by Stephen King, The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris which is 13 books. I have to much time on my hands I think to much which hurts, I’ve thought about telling Liam but in another way but I’m happy I didn’t because he still has a career unlike me. Then I think about what I think the babies are going to look like are they going to have my eye and Liam’s button nose I hope so because is nose is so cute.

 

I’m 6 months now and lets just say I’m having a really hard time moving, but it’s worth it I would never change my decision even if it meant me still having my career.

 

A month later I didn’t expect to go into labor and then I found out

 

“Daddy” a small voice yelled

 

Oh and I had two boys Eliam and William

 

“Daddy he ran into the wall trying to get me because I pissed him off” Eliam said

 

“Hay watch your language Eliam” I said walking over to William who hand his hand under his nose

 

“Dad this is my 4th time… I hate this” William said

 

“I know babe lets clean up that little button nose of yours” I said helping him up leading him to the bathroom, I cleaned up all the bleed and let him off the sink

 

“Babe I know but your blind you know you can’t run” I said

 

Ya that’s what I didn’t expect he was born blind they don’t know why ether

 

“William get your walking stick and shoes on… both of you” I said with a laugh as I watched Eliam grab William’s hand and the both ran

 

That’s really the only time he can run is with his bother, they’re incapably they never leave each others sides ya they get in fights but they’re fine after.

 

Where walking down the street I never babied William since he turn one he didn’t like it so he’s good at walking by himself, I feel soo pored as I was looking at William I walked into someone and fell on my ass.

 

“Ha you know what’s funny dad is I’m the blind and you crash into more stuff then I do” William said

 

“I am soo… Zayn” the man said I look up to see Liam, Harry, Louis and Niall

 

“Umm” that’s all that came out of my mouth

 

“Daddy you know One direction” William asked

 

“Dude how did you know that’s them” Eliam asked

 

“I may be blind but I’m not deaf” William said hitting Eliam in the back of the head

 

“Dad” William asked

 

“He us to me in the band” Niall said

 

“Dad, you’re a dad” Liam asked

 

“Ok that’s why I recognize the voice” William said he wrinkled his nose

 

“Who’s wearing Chanel Blue” William asked

 

“Damn kid how the hell can people smell that… like what the f%ck Liam and now you” Niall said

 

“Niall watch your language” I said as Eliam helped me up

 

“Oh sorry don’t repeat that” Niall said

 

Louis was looking back and forth from Eliam to William

 

Oh god please don’t notice

 

God come on they’re going to notice both Eliam and William have Liam’s hair and nose Eliam have his eyes and built of his body and William has his jaw and chin even Liam’s color skin.

 

“Zayn who is the mom, where is the mom I’d like to meet her” Louis asked

 

“We don’t have a mom daddy had us” Eliam said

 

“Eliam you remember when I told you not to tell anyone that” I said

 

“Dude you have a big ass mouth” William said hitting Eliam in the back of his head again

 

“William Dodge Malik Pa… that is the second swear today no books for a week” I said

 

“Dad I’m sorry please don’t I’m in the middle of Pet Sematary Dad please” William bagged

 

“Fine 2 days no books” I said he nodded

 

“Z why did he say you had them” Louis asked as Niall studied them

 

“They look like Liam” Niall said

 

“Papa is the Liam from One Direction” William

 

They all looked at me

 

“Yes ok Liam these are your sons Eliam and William” I said point at who was who

 

When suddenly I heard something fall I look over to see William’s walking stick on the ground, I look back up to see William running right towards a busy road.

 

 

I gasp putting my hand over my mouth when Eliam started running and I grabbed him yet I watched Liam run past me. I look at Niall giving him a pleading eyes he grabbed Eliam and I started running with Harry at my heels, I got half way there stopped as I watched as William was right about to step into the road Harry turned me around putting my face in his chest.

As my face was on Harry chest I heard car horns and wheels screeching, I was holding my breath when Harry hit me on the back making me breathe.

 

“Zayn… he’s ok” Harry said pulling me away from his chest by my upper arms, he turns me around to see Liam lying on his back with William in his arms.

 

I started running again sliding on the tar when I stopped landing my knee hard on the tar; I grabbed William out of Liam’s arm and broke down sob.

 

“Dad my leg hurts” William said as Liam sat up and then went pale

 

“His leg is broken” Liam said looking at William’s leg his tibia was sticking out

 

I was still sobbing

 

“Zayn we need to get him to the hospital” Harry said as Louis, Niall and Eliam walked up

 

“Gross” Eliam said

 

We all laughed

 

“Zayn you need to let him go” Liam said

 

I wanted to shack my head so bad, I never want to let him go ever again but I had to

 

Liam pick up William bridle style, William wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and put his face in the crack of his neck. I had Eliam wrapped around my arm I think it all finally hit him because he’s crying as well, Niall was looking at Eliam with sadness in his eyes, Louis was looking at each of us, and Harry was looking at me.

 

“Eliam I know you just met me but do you want me to carry you” Niall asked Eliam still crying

 

I guess he can see Eliam is getting tired, Eliam looked up at me and I nodded.

 

Eliam ran past Harry, Louis and into Niall’s arms, Niall lifted Eliam up to his chest wrapping one arm under Eliam’s bum and the other around his back Eliam wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck and putting his face in the Niall’s neck. It wasn’t long till Eliam was asleep and we just got to the limo Harry got in first to let Liam hand William to him but William didn’t want to let go of Liam, Harry sat William down and then I got in sat next to William who laid his head down on my lap Liam sat next to me, Niall got into the limo still holding a sleeping Eliam and sat down, Louis was the last one to get in he closed the door leaning over he walked to the window and told the limo driver to go to the hospital as fast as he can then sat down next to Harry.

 

We finally got to the hospital Liam got out then Niall with Eliam still in his arms and then Louis and me, Harry picked up a now sleeping William (he sleeps through pain) and handed him back to Liam then got out of the limo. We walked in besides Louis he ran in to get a nurse, I started waking up William.

 

“Babe honey you need to wake up were at the hospital” I said he steered a little

 

“Ok dad I’m up” William said moving a little in Liam’s arms

 

“Ouch” William

 

“Babe don’t move it’s going to hurt you broke your leg” I said

 

“Daddy I didn’t mean to I just I” William said as he started crying

 

“Babe honey yes I’m bad but part of this is my fault I should have told you two about papa I was just scared” I said looking at William then looking up at Liam

 

“Is Lia no is papa the one holding me” William asked

 

“Yes babe and he’s the one who saved you” I said smiling and mouthing thank you

 

“Papa grabbed me his the one who stopped me from running in the road” William asked

 

“Yes babe papa snitched you up right in time” I said

 

“He cares about me” William whispered

 

“William of course I care about you I’m your papa and you’re my son and your brother is to I love you both I more then care I love you three” Liam said looking a little hurt that his son thought he didn’t care about him I smile at him at the end of what he said

 

I didn’t catch onto the how three part ether

 

“Babe I was the one who didn’t tell him about you two, I was scared and I didn’t want to ruin they’re papa’s job” I said

 

Then it hit me

 

“You said I love you three, what do you mean” I asked

 

“Zayn I would have stopped the world if you had told me I have by in love with you since that night I would ruin my job just to be with you guys” Liam said

 

That’s when Louis walked up with a nurse and wheel chair, William heard it too.

 

“No… no… no I don’t want to I want to stay with papa” William whined

 

“But babe you need to” I said he shock his head and put in the crack of Liam’s neck

 

“Ohh cute… it’s ok just follow me to x-ray, only the parents can come” nurse said

 

I looked at Niall he nodded

 

And Liam and I followed the nurse

 

It took longer then I thought but William is in a cast of his favorite color purple ya same as Liam. When we walked out to the waiting room we saw one of the cutest things ever Niall asleep with Eliam asleep on his chest in one of those hospital chairs that are so uncomfortable then there was Harry and Louis sleeping Louis’s head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry’s head on Louis’s head and they were holding hands. I took a picture then woke up Harry and Louis who cooed at Niall and Eliam taking a picture to put it on twitter.

 

@Hazzabearboo

1 Apr

@Louis_Tomlinson just drawing pic.twitter.com/LhnNRjOqS9

Ohh cute the Nini and Eliam pic.twitter.com/lhnNRjOqs5

 

They sat there for like a few seconds and they already had 900 comment and 500 retweets

 

@Booboobaby

Ohh who’s the kids?

 

@youngforever

Ya whos the kid he’s to cute

 

@10hotpointstoNiall

Omg Nini scream

 

@Baby_G

Has any one noticed that Eliam has Liam in it J

 

That’s only some of then

 

Harry looked up at me

 

“Ya @Baby_G is right both of them have Liam in they’re names” Harry said I blushed

 

“Come on he is they’re papa” I said and Louis laughed I’m guessing someone put up a funny but cute comment up because he smiled too

 

Niall shot his eyes open and slowly sat up

 

“So what are we now” Niall asked

 

“What do you mean” I asked as all of us looked at Niall

 

“Are we a family or something” Niall asked

 

That made me feel like my heart and body took its first breath

You remember the question Niall asked (are we a family or something) well he was correct; it turned out we did turn out a family and a big one at that. Eliam is attached to Niall at the hip and William is such a daddy’s boy, Harry and Louis love the boys too death spoiling them rotten and the boys love it. Liam and I have your relationship back just friends for now, we found out something cool Louis is pregnant with Harry’s baby who would have known there would be to people in our band that can get pregnant. Oh and I’m back in the band all the fans are going crazy for so many different ways asking me where I was, why do I have two sons, where’s there mom, why is one blind it goes on I’m getting really sick of it too. We have a interview today they have asked for Eliam and William to came, Louis plans on telling the world so I’m going to help. I brought my picture book of when I was pregnant to help, that and I want people to stop asking ya theyre still going to ask and they’ll be haters. But I need to do it and I’m going to do it, I’m going to tell them the truth everything they ask me.

 

 

We’re here right now ready to go on Eliam is nervous holding onto Niall and William holding onto Liam.

 

 

“We’re ready for you boy’s” a lady said

 

 

We walked out to a big couch I sat down first then Liam then William next to him Niall next to William, Eliam on Niall lap with Eliam wrapped around his neck then Louis and Harry.

 

 

“Well hello boys” the lady said

 

 

“Hello” we all said

 

 

“Ok that’s start out with some questions ok” the lady said

 

 

“Ya why not” I said

 

 

“Sure” Liam said

 

 

“Ok” Niall said

 

 

“Ya” Louis and Harry said

 

 

“Ok start of easy, what have you boys been up to” lady asked

 

 

“Nothing much hanging at Zayn’s and the normal 1D stuff” Niall said as Eliam tighten his grip Niall laughs and rubs Eliam’s back

 

 

“So they’re shy” she asked

 

 

“Ya this is really new to them 6 years of calm normal life then this” I said

 

 

“Understandable, so what are they’re names again” she asked she know the answer

 

 

“William” Liam said pointing to a William hiding in his arm

 

 

“Eliam” Niall said still rubbing his back

 

 

“So when did you have kids Zayn and where are they’re mom” she asked

 

 

“We don’t have a mom never did” William came straight out

 

 

“What do you mean son” she asked

 

 

“Daddy had us” Eliam said in the crack of Niall’s neck

 

 

“What does that mean” she asked

 

 

“It mean what he said I had them” I said handing he the book

 

 

She opened it and looks at it then back up at me

 

 

“How” she asked

 

 

“It’s really easy actually he no we have both male and female reproductive origins” Louis said

 

 

“What do you mean we” she asked

 

 

“I’m pregnant I have the same the thing as Zayn” Louis said

 

 

“Ok… ok so William and Eliam are yours like really yours who is the dad, same with you Louis” she asked

 

 

“Liam” I said “Harry” Louis said we said it at the same time

 

 

“Ohh” she said

 

 

“Ya it was a long time ago for me Liam and I are just friends right now though” I said

 

 

She nodded

 

 

“Harry and I have been dating awhile” Louis said

 

 

“Ok well I’m actually really upset that I have to say this interview is over I would really like to do this again please” she asked

 

 

6 months later Louis had a beautiful baby girl named Gabby and to my surprise me and Liam firsts time having s3x from after the boys of course I end up pregnant the condom broke, I’m not upset about it ether Liam ecstatic he’s like I’m here to help with this one I can see you grow the baby growing in you. Liam is all this all that about being able to be here for thing pregnancy, all the lads are even Eliam and William there excided to feel the baby kick same with Liam I think he’s more excided actually lol.


	14. Nathiall

Nathan’s P.O.V

 

 

It took one minute to change my whole life taking the love of my life, he’s really not gone some people say it is but he’s in a coma. You what to know what makes it worse is that day he told me something, something I wanted him and me to expertness together.

 

 

Flashback

 

 

We both get out of the car at a playground

 

 

“Niall babe what are we doing here” I asked he just smiled

 

 

“I have something I wanted to tell you” he said

 

 

“What” I asked he just smiled at me

 

 

“What babe” I asked again

 

 

“Ok do you picture us having kids” he asked

 

 

I look around trying to picture us with kids I smiled

 

 

“Yes I can picture us with kids” I said still smiling

 

 

“Good because I have something I want to tell you, I was born with not one male reproduces systems but female too” he said

 

 

I looked at him confused but I understood what he said but I don’t get were he’s going at

 

 

“Where are you trying to go with this” I asked he smiled

 

 

“Ok so you remember how we always us production” he asked

 

 

“Ya come on Niall where are you going with this” I asked

 

 

“Nathan I’m pregnant” he said with a little panic in his eyes

 

 

“What like with a baby” I asked that was a dumb question

 

 

“Yes Nathan” he laughed

 

 

“Oh my god really” I asked he nodded

 

 

Then we started home happy and talking when we got T boned by a drunk driver going through a red light

 

 

Flashback done

 

 

Right now I sit here looking at my boyfriend who has been in a coma for 5 months, he’s 7 months now and the doctor says he’s ready to go into labor any day now. The doctor told me that Niall may wake up when he goes into labor, I hope soo man do I hope soo. I haven’t told you everyone comes to see Niall it’s sad actually Harry cries every time he sees Niall Louis confutes Harry but cries himself, Liam and Zayn they look sad they all hold Niall’s hand and talk to him even sing. My lads come more for me but the still talk to Niall trying to wake him up with talking, I talk to him and the baby we’re having a girl a baby girl I just hope he wakes up to meet her.

 

 

2 weeks later

 

 

I got the call Niall’s in Labor he’s in Labor this met be thing he may wake up, I hope he does I really do I don’t think I had do this with out him. I finally got to the hospital as I was walking, I could help think about the baby is coming and I still don’t have a name. When I turned the corner I saw Niall on his elbow shacking he’s head at the doctor.

 

 

“I can’t be in labor I’m 2 months pregnant where Nathan where the hell is Nathan” he screamed

 

 

I really didn’t know what to do I could fell tear going done my cheeks I sobbed out loud and Niall’s head snapped over to me.

 

 

“Nathan… what’s going on” he cried out

 

 

“Babe you’re in labor” I said kissing all over his face nose, cheeks, forehead, and lips

 

 

“What the hell happened I was only 2 months” he said

 

 

“Babe you were in a coma for 5 months” I said

 

 

“WHAT” he yelled grabbing onto my hand squeezing

 

 

“Doctor if he ready to have her” I asked doc nodded

 

 

“Her” he asked

 

 

“Yes babe we’re having a girl” I said he smiled before his face scrunched up in pain

 

 

5 hours later

 

 

Niall gave birth to a 9pds 3ozs baby girl she’s beautiful, Niall named her Blair Heaven Sykes.

 

 

All I can say is I have my family literally and I love them too death


	15. Zarry

Zayn's P.O.V 

I just can't do it; I cheated on my love of my life and I f%cking cheated on him. I cheated on Harry f%cking Styles with my two other band mats that say they're straight, and they say they just wanted to try it out having gay sex, Louis and Liam just wanted to try it out like really what the f%ck. When your drunk you do really stupid sh¡t that's no f%cking excuse though, I don’t even remember what happened that night all I know is I woke up in the same motel bed as them butt naked and sore as hell. It's been a two months since that night, and I can't help but hate myself every day that goes by; Louis and Liam won't even look at me unless at signings, consorts, or interview. Harry doesn't even notice, I think everything is getting worse Harry will touch me, and I’ll feel nauseated. The stress of this is getting to me. I'm having headaches that could kill; I'm so tired nowadays, and I even... 

 

"Zayn baby are you ok" Harry asks as he touches my cheek. “You’re really pale”

 

"Oh no" I say getting up and pushing Harry out of my way, I get to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Wow that's a first, normally I just get nauseated. 

 

"Baby you're running a temperature" He says with his hand on my forehead. 

 

I didn't even know he was in. 

 

"Don't touch me" I say pushing his hand away throwing up again. 

 

"Mmm…. Baby you need to go to the doctor. I'll take you" He says. 

 

"No I'm fine I can take myself" I say standing up walking over to the sink to brush my teeth. 

 

“Well can I at least call the doctor for you” He asks; I nod. 

 

Four hours later 

 

I’m sitting in the waiting room, and god does it smell, and I just cannot put my finger on what it smells like, when I suddenly smell tuna. I run to the bathroom to throw up for the fourth time in four hours, after rinsing out my mouth, I walked out of the bathroom. 

 

“Zayn Malik” a lady calls; I walk over to her. 

 

Now I’m sitting in a small light blue room sitting on a blue paper cover exam table 

 

Knock knock 

 

The door cracks open and the doctor walks in and sits down, holding out his hand. 

 

“Hello I’m Dr. Gell George Gell; you can call me George nice to meet you Zayn” he says, I shack his hand. 

 

“So what seem to be the problem” he asks 

 

“Well I’ve been really nauseated lately, but today I actually throw up, I’m have headache, I’m really tired all the time I even have a temperature, and my stomach really hurts some times” I say 

 

“Ok Zayn could you lay down so I can exam you” he asks; I lay down. 

 

He started pressing on my stomach, when suddenly he presses right under my belly button, and it hurt like hell. 

 

“Aw” I say really loud 

 

“Ok so that hurts” he asks 

 

“No, not at all, yes that hurts” I say smart assly, as he helps me sit up. 

 

“Ok I think I know what it is, it is rare I’m one of the cases too. Let's see if I’m right though ok” he says. 

 

See now I’m getting scared rare cases, what is that supposed to mean? 

 

“Follow me please” he asks I get up and follow him 

 

We walk into a dark room with one exam table and a computer screen like thing; he pats on the exam table. 

 

“Could you lay down for me and lift your shirt” I did as I was told when it finally dawned on me its an ultrasound machine. 

 

I can be can I is that what he meant by rare, that it’s rare that men can get pregnant. No I can be I don’t want to be, if I was what about the band, management, fans, me, Harry, and what if it's not even Harry’s what would I tell him, then? 

 

“Yap I was right” he says 

 

I look down to see blue jell and the wand on my stomach how did I not notice him do that, I look back up at him who was looking at the screen. I turn my head to look at the screen to see two jellybean shapes. 

 

I am pregnant. 

 

I sat up and pushed him out of my way and ran to the nearest trash can and throw up. 

 

“I’m pregnant” I ask even though I know I am. 

 

“Yes” he says 

 

“With twins” I ask 

 

“Yes” he says as I stand up 

 

“How wait no never mind its that I have a uterus right obviously that why” I say walking back to the table 

 

“Did you already know you had Hermaphrodite” he asks 

 

“No but you have to have a working uterus right to be able to get pregnant” I say sitting on the table 

 

“Yes, yes you do” he says 

 

I can’t believe it; I don’t want to believe it. 

 

“Would you like to see again, so you can make your decision late” he says 

 

Decision there is no deciding this, I’m keeping them; I may not want them, but I’m not killing them; I could put them up for adoption or something. 

 

“I’m not killing them” I say laying back 

 

“Ok” he says as I lift up my shirt. 

 

He puts the jell on again and moves the wand around to see the two jellybeans again; those jellybeans are babies. When suddenly the room filled with thud sounds, and I know exactly what it was, maybe I could keep them but what about the band? What about Harry? 

 

Two hours later 

 

Thank god the lads are at an interview right now I’m packing all my stuff; I cannot stay here and ruin they’re life but you're probably thinking it is ruining they’re lives you leaving is ruining the band, but it's not; I already talked to management, and they said the lads will be ok they’ll figure something out. I’m done pack I can’t help but not look back as I walk out the door it's better for them. 

 

Harry’s P.O.V 

 

“Baby we’re home” I yell but there was no response nothing I walk up stairs and open our door to see that all of Zayn’s stuff was gone, I was shocked bound shocked. I walked in more to see a picture of us on the bed with a piece of paper next to it. I grab the picture and the paper; I place the paper over the picture; I start to read it. 

 

I can't do it Harry; I regret this everyday since it happened; I hate myself more and more everyday since it happened, but I cheated on you Harry, and I cannot deal with knowing you love me even with what I did. I have something to figure out; I love you more than you know, and that’s why I’m doing this; I don’t deserve your love after what I did. Don’t look for me because you will not find me, and I don’t want to be found.

 

Love, Zayn He left me; he cheated on me. But he left me, I could have forgiven him; he made a mistake. I Love him, and I never got to tell him that. (They never said I love you because it never seem to been the right time but they really both loved each other)

Two months later

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

I’m keeping them, them as in my baby girl and her sister. I'm excited they're girls ya I would have liked a boy, but I'm ok with girls like I said. Right now, I'm in my back yard reading its a nice day mat as well enjoy it when suddenly one of the girls moved, I want to enjoy this I'm sitting under a willow tree as my babies kick I couldn't help but think how beautiful is it right now the sun shining through the willow tree. Willow that's a name right, I like that Willow Malik ya Willow, one name one to go maybe Chloe no to normal, Ann no that's a middle name, Abby cute but no; Leah Mmm maybe oh Reah ya I like that. Reah, Willow or Leah I like those, now middle names Anne to used, Ruth, I like that, Sandra Mmm maybe, Jade ohh I like that, Lillian, I really like that one ok Willow Anne Malik Mmm no, Willow Ruth Malik oh, I kind of like that, Willow Sandra Malik no not a fan, Willow Jade Malik oh love, Willow Lillian Malik maybe. Ok I like Willow Jade Malik now Reah, Reah Anne Malik oh no question that's that one. Now Leah Mmm Leah Sandra Malik no, Leah Ruth Malik Mmm what about Leah Ruthann Malik or Leah Lillian Malik Mmm I'm going to go with Leah Lillian Malik. But I only need two names.

 

Louis's P.O.V

 

Why would Zayn leave, ya I know I shouldn't have taken advantage of him just because I had and when I mean had a little crush on him it was small really I don't even think it was a crush because as soon as we had sex it went away. I feel so bad for Harry, he doesn't even know it was Liam and I who Zayn cheated on him with; I wonder what's going on in his head.

 

Harry's P.O.V

 

It sounds horrible, but I don't want to be here any more, fame doesn't matter to me anymore without Zayn, but he said he left for the best but still.

 

Liam's P.O.V

 

I wasn't even drunk.

 

That's all I can think I wasn't even drunk, and I helped Zayn cheat on Harry with Louis and I, I only did it because I've been starting to have feeling for Louis weird right oh smart Liam f%ck Zayn to figure out if you like Louis well you and Louis both f%ck Zayn.

 

Three months later

 

Zayn's P.O.V

 

I'm in labor right now it's been six hours, and the doctor said I'm ready.

 

"Start pushing son" he says

 

Two hours of pushing and my first baby girl is out, after the nurse cleaned off my little girl, she handed her to me. She has a full head of curly hair. How could a baby have so much hair, who cares that just means Harry’s the father. I’m going to name her Willow… Willow Jade Malik.

 

Two hours later I pushed out my second little Angel, but she didn’t have curly hair; she had feathery hair. That and I don’t feel right, I’m still in pain.

 

“Zayn sorry to tell you this, but you're not done” he says

 

“What do you mean I’m not done” I ask as a sharp pain shot through me.

 

I’m not done there's another one in there.

 

One hour later

 

Well guess what I had another little girl that’s kind of good because I had no boy names, but I do have girls.

 

“Looks like baby B and C are identical twins” he says

 

They do look a like both of them are smaller than Willow and have feathery hair.

 

“Why do the twins look different from Willow” I ask

 

“We can figure that out, did you have sex with more than one person” he asks

 

“Are you trying to tell me they have to different fathers” I ask; he nods

 

Oh my god what how no way.

 

“Doctors just discover in Dallas that a pair of Twins Have Two Different Dads just a little while away” he says

 

“Ya but I had three oh my god” I say

 

“What would you like to name the twins” a nurse asks

 

“Can I see them” I ask; she nods

 

She comes back with another nurse and the twins both of them hold one twin, the place the twins in my arms. I look at both of them when one of them opened her eyes blue she had blue eyes Leah, I look at her then over to Reah, who was sound asleep.

 

“This one Leah Lillian Malik and this one Reah Anne Malik” I say

 

 

I know now I know who the fathers are Harry and LOUIS.

 

oh twist b-ouch {oh and it can happen look it up happened in dallas}

Two years later

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

Oh my god Willow, Reah, and Leah are so big, and they look so much like they’re dads. Willow she has a full head of dark-brown curls and big green puppy eyes she even has Harry’s dimples, Leah and Reah oh, they are too cute but completely different personality wise; they both have light brown medium-length feathery hair and sea blue eyes. Reah is just like Louis happy and care free; Leah is more like me; ya care free but shy, and she keeps to herself. Having Willie, Re, and Beah was and still is hard I have two jobs I grow out my hair to a shag so no one noticed me at my job, I work at a used book store/café and another café so two different cafes. Willie, Re, and Beah have a babysitter named Jojo, she’s a sweat girl good with my girls, speaking of work I have to go.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

Management set me up with this girl named Savannah, I’m not to upset about it because she knows I don’t like her; I’m still in love with Zayn and then there’s the part that does upset me if Zayn sees me with her what he will think that I moved on or something.

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

Liam told me he likes me; ya I was a little shocked and said I need to think about this, when I thought about it Liam is a very good-looking guy, so I told him we’ll try it out, and I swear it was the happiest day of his life with the way he reacted.

 

Liam’s P.O.V

 

I’m dating Louis, we’re together this is amazing, and this weekend, I’m taking him out on a date after we tell Niall and Harry.

 

Two months later

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

How many people live here right now we’re in a small town in the middle of no where for a concert in two days, which is good we can relax, and I don’t need to constantly have to see Louis and Liam making out.

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

“oh stop look at that place it looks like the one down the street from my moms, I want to go, I want to go” I yell pointing to the Pick a Book Café.

 

The bus stops.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

“Willow, Reah stop running” I yell as the zoom by, for two-year olds, they sure know how to move.

 

“They’re ok no one's here” my boss says

 

I look down over to the reading couch to see Leah asleep curled up in a ball, when I hear.

 

“Mmph” someone and then cries

 

Oh Re I told her.

 

“I am so sorry” someone says, oh god LOUIS

 

I stop not knowing what to do.

 

“Dada” Reah cries

 

“Baby what did you do” Liam says

 

Baby are they dating?

 

“Dada” Reah cries again as Willow collided into my leg and lands on her bum.

 

“Dada Re faww” Willow says still on the floor

 

“Dada Re” Willow says pulling on my arm.

 

I could still hear crying.

 

“Oh sweaty where’s Dada I’ll go get him” Liam says

 

“I’m right her, Re honey come here” I say walking around the corner with Willow holding one hand, Reah ran over to me crying.

 

“Re I told you not to run didn’t I” I say she just nods

 

I stood up holding Reah in on arm and holding Willow's hand in the other.

 

“Hi Louis, Liam” I say, there just staring at me

 

“Lads you could have wai… Zayn” Niall says stopping as soon as he sees me

 

“Where have you been Harry’s a ra…” Louis was saying

 

“Zec Leah’s sick she’s really hot Zec really warm” my boss yells

 

“Willie, Re babies go to Aunt GG (boss)” I say putting Reah down and following them with Liam, Louis, and Niall behind me.

 

I walk up to see Leah still curled up in a ball on the couch with GG sitting next to here.

 

“Dada what’s wrong” Re asks

 

“Louis, Liam, Niall where’d you go” Harry says HARRY my heart jumped to my throat as I watched him round the corner.

 

“Zayn” Harry says

 

“Ok Zec, Zayn whatever you’re really name is you need to get Leah to the hospital” GG says

 

I pick up Leah and gasp she’s really warm.

 

“Zayn is there something we can do” Liam asks I nod

 

“Take me to the hospital” I ask he nod

 

“Louis, Niall can you please grab Reah and Willow” I ask

 

Niall grabs Willow and looks at her weird, then Louis grabs a squirmy Reah.

 

At the hospital

 

Leah’s has pneumonia, and she have to stay the night to get the fever down.

 

Niall with Willow, Louis with Reah, and Liam walked into Leah’s hospital room, but Niall walked over to me.

 

“I know it could happen but why do they look different” Niall whispered in my ear

 

“God this kid squirms a lot” Louis in the background

 

“How did you know” I say

 

“Know what” Louis asks

 

“Where’s the mom” Harry asks in the doorway

 

“That’s the thing Niall knows, and I don’t really know how to explain it, it’s even more complicated then just what Niall knows. Which how do you know about that anyway?” I ask

 

“Well I know… wait a minute no; I know you, but how, ok that’s crazy cool” Niall says

 

I just smiled.

 

“Louis can you switch you have Willow, and you give me Reah” Niall asks

 

Everyone is looking at him weird but Louis hands Reah to Liam, and Niall hands Willow to Louis then Liam hands Reah to Niall.

 

“I’m right aren’t I” Niall says looking at Leah and Reah then to Louis then to Willow and to Harry, I just nod.

 

“That is so f” Niall was saying

 

“Niall” I say and he smiles

 

“What is Niall right about” Liam asks

 

“It’s going to be hard to explain” I say

 

“Can I can I” Niall asks

 

“Ya why not you’re the one who figured it out first” I say

 

“Ok Lads Listen hard and do what I tell you” Niall says

 

They nod

 

“Ok look at Leah and Reah Hard Look at their eyes, hair everything” Niall says

 

Waiting

 

“Ok” Liam says

 

“Now look at Willow's eyes, hair everything” Niall says

 

Waiting 

 

“Ok Niall what are you getting to” Harry asks

 

“One last thing and if you don’t get it your all stupid” Niall says

 

“Ok ok what” Louis says

 

“Look at the people in the room” Niall says

 

“Oh Jesus Christ” Liam

 

“No really my a” Louis 

 

“Harry” I ask

 

“She’s mine” Harry asks

 

I nod

 

“Leah and Reah are mine” Louis asks

 

I nod

 

“How” they all say but Niall

 

“Who cares” Niall says

 

“Harry are you mad” I ask walking up to him

 

“Zayn even when I found out you cheated on me; I wasn’t mad; I love you so much. A mistake is a mistake” Harry says grabbing me into a kiss.


	16. Lirry

Liam's P.O.V

 

"Please mom" I bagged

 

If your wondering what’s going on well ill get straight to the point with you I'm pregnant, and you want to know how it gets better I'm pregnant with my best friends baby. I don't even know how it happened well I do but I want to know why… why not just because I was no we were drunk, I want to know deep into why I slept with my best friend of fourteen years. He won't even look at me I can't blame him we were best friends I didn't find him attractive ya he's handsome but I only see him as a friend {that's what he has been telling himself for nine years and truly deep down he knows he has a crush on his best friend Harry Styles}

 

"Liam it costs money to move" she says

 

"My I can't go to school here they'll start to notice he'll start to notice, I'm two months pregnant mom and I'm already showing ya I can cover it but I won't be able to soon. I'll finish school where ever we move to; I'll get a job I'll do anything just to move." I bag

 

"Fine I’ll start looking" she says

 

One month later

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I can’t believe I slept with him I did, and he doesn’t even know I like him I need to tell him ya I need to tell him today, but I haven’t seen him in like two or three weeks. Right now I’m walking to Liam’s house, hoping he likes me back hoping just hoping. Oh his mom isn’t home good; I walk up to the door and knock nothing so I peeked my head in the window only to see the house is empty. He left? Why? Was it because of me?

 

One month later

 

Liam’s P.O.V

 

I’m having a girl a little girl god she’s going to have curly hair like Harry I kind of hope she has Harry’s eyes too, I already have her name Phoebe Ruth Styles ya she’s taking he’s last name he may not know but he is the father.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I miss him I missed him if I had just told him when I had the chance I should have, I think I love him it hurts everyday him not being here.

 

Two months later

 

Liam’s P.O.V

 

I wrote him a letter and I don’t know I shouldn’t have really I don’t know why I did it I hate myself, its not like he’s going to write me back he hates me.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

“Honey you have mail” my mom yells

 

I run down the stairs thinking it was from grams because it’s almost my birthday but its not, who is it from?

 

I open it to be really surprised it’s from Liam.

 

Dear Harry Happy early Birthday I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, and I’m sorry what happened between us. I really hope you don’t hate me I don’t hate you if your wondering, what happened between us changed my life for the good. I’ll tell you as must as I can that’s been going on with me, I’m sorry I can’t tell you everything though. I moved because of my health if your wonder I’m not dyeing, it’s nice here I love it. I graduated early and I’m going to collage, in 8 months. I’m happy I meet this kid Niall with the same health problem as me it’s great just means I’m not alone through this, I hope you met new people? Well not to cut this short but I have a doctor’s appointment hopeful you write back.

 

Love, Liam

 

He’s sick oh my god and he thinks I hate him no… no if anything I’m in love with him, should I tell him? No not in a letter that’s not right it should be in person right? I’m going to write him back right now but what to I say?

 

Liam’s P.O.V

 

He wrote me back asking me what’s wrong with my health, I can’t tell him and he asked about Niall, should I tell him about Niall? I can’t tell him everything about Niall one because he’s pregnant like me but with triplets and two because that’s Niall’s life to tell but maybe I could ask Niall.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

Right now I’m on a driving going to Liam’s, I’m not waiting any more like Nickelback sings.

 

“If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last?” I say out loud

 

Well I’m going to live like today is my last day; I’m going to tell Liam I love him.

 

I pull over to pull out my directions to his house.

 

I think I have been driving for six hours but this is going to be worth it more then anything even if he doesn’t love me back, that and I want to know he’s healthy and not dyeing I know he said he’s not but he could be lying.

 

Liam’s P.O.V

 

Niall’s over even though he shouldn’t be its almost his due date, he should be home relaxing but no. god he’s stubborn that’s one of the reason way I like him so much. Right now we’re watching Brave and we’re both crying damn hormones, but I’m still having fun.

 

“Ouch god they know how to kick thank god they’re coming out soon” Niall says

 

“I know right, I can’t even imagine what you’re going through. I just have one and she kicks the crap out of me” I say

 

“So what movie next” I ask

 

“Mmm you pick no Toy Story k I’m board shitless of that movie” He says

 

“Ok” I pout

 

“I’m making popcorn” he says slowly getting up

 

I was digging through the movies

 

Crash

 

“F%ck” he yells

 

“Niall are you ok” I yell back slowly lifting myself

 

“I thought they were just Braxton hicks” he says as I walk into the kitchen

 

“Please tell me you’re not saying what I think your saying” I ask

 

“I’m saying exactly what you’re thinking” he says gripping onto the sink leaning over

 

“Niall how are we going to get to the Hospital my moms out of town on a job and yours is who knows and her cells off” I say panicking

 

Ding dong

 

“Shit who the f%ck could that be, oh maybe they have a car” I say waddling to the door

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I’ve been standing outside his house not knowing what to tell him or how to tell him.

 

Crash

 

“F%ck” and Irish accent yells

 

“Niall are you ok” Liam’s yell back

 

I run up to the door freezing still not knowing what to say, what the f%ck ever I knock.

 

The door swings open, Liam.

 

“Is everything ok I heard a crash” I ask

 

“Harry” Liam says

 

“THE HARRY STYLES THE FAMUS HARRY YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT OUCH” Niall I assume yells

 

“You talk about me” I ask

 

“What are you doing here” Liam asks

 

“JUSES CHRIST LIAM NOT THE TIME OUCH” Niall yells

 

“Is he ok” I ask

 

“NO, NOT REALLY LIAM JUST F%CKING TELL HIM AND ASK IF HE CAN DRIVE US TO THE HOSPITAL” Niall yells

 

“Tell me what and he needs to go to the hospital” I ask

 

“OK F%CK IT HARRY LIAMS PREGNANT WITH YOUR F%CKING KID AND I’M IN LABOR SO CAN WE PLEASE JUST OUCH GRR BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL” Niall yells

 

“NIALL” Liam yells as I look down

 

He is pregnant, oh my god his pregnant. I got my best friend pregnant no the love of my life pregnant; I can’t be happier right now. I hugged him with no hesitation; I don’t give a sh!t

 

“Harry” Liam asks

 

“I love you, I’ve been in love with you since that night” I say

 

“OK YOU WANT ME TO PUSH THREE BABIES OUT IN YOUR KITCHEN LIAM, I WILL YOU KNOW” Niall yells

 

I look at Liam his eyes were glazed over so I squeezed by him.

 

“Where’s the kitchen” I ask

 

“Over here” Niall says just as I walk into the kitchen

 

Where a brown hair blue eyed boy with a very large stomach was leaning against the sink.

 

“Ok come on” I say sliding my arm around him, as we start walking towards the door.

 

“So your ok with the whole both of us being pregnant” Niall asks

 

“Ya, why wouldn’t I be” I ask

 

“Because it’s out of the ordinary” Niall says

 

“It’s a gift in my eyes” I say, he smiles

 

“So you love him” Niall asks

 

“Yap” I say popping the p

 

“That’s good because he can’t stop talking about you, to me that’s love” Niall breaths

 

When we both look over at Liam, who just, by the way, was still in the same spot, I lean Niall over to the couch and walk over to Liam.

 

“Liam” I ask

 

He doesn’t respond.

 

I wave a hand in front of, he’s face.

 

Still nothing

 

I look down to look at his baby bump, that bump where our baby lays, his body helping he or she grow. I love them. I place a hand on his stomach making Liam look down and back up at me.

 

“Liam you are the most amazing person I have ever met carrying our child; I love you, and I love our baby” I say, that’s when he started crying.

 

I pull him into a hug and kiss him on the top of his head.

 

“I… just… I… was… so… scared… I thought… you would… ha… hate me” Liam sobbed

 

“Liam I could never hate you; it doesn’t matter anymore I know your ok that’s all that matters too me, and you knowing I love you even if you don’t love me back” I say, he pulls away and looks at me.

 

“I… love… you too” Liam sobs pulling himself back into my chest, his baby bump pressing against my stomach.

 

“Finally god I’ve been waiting for him to say that since I met him” Niall says

 

Oh god I forgot about him.

 

“Niall oh god I’m so sorry lets get you to the hospital” I say as Liam pulls away whipping away his tears walking over to Niall.

 

“No I’ll help get him to the car you shouldn’t not being pregnant” I say

 

“I can help” Liam says

 

“Liam don’t fight with him he’s right go start the car or get my extra baby bag up in your room” Niall.

 

“I can do that I forgot all about that” Liam says as I wrap my arms around Niall again helping him to the car.

 

Next day

 

Niall gave birth to two girls and a boy; we haven’t gotten to see him or the babies yet. You're probably thinking Harry you just met Niall. Why are you so excited well because one I just like Niall, I feel like I already know him and two I L.O.V.E babies, Liam has been asleep on my shoulder for about two hours now. A nurse walks up and smiles.

 

“You here for Niall Horan” the nurse whispered I nod

 

“Liam, Liam wake up we can go see Niall” I say running my finger down his cheek.

 

He mumbled and sat up.

 

“We can go see him” Liam asks

 

“Ya” I say

 

When we got to the room, we knocked first.

 

“Really lads just come in” that Irish accent I want to get us to.

 

We walk in to see Niall holding a blue bundle.

 

“How are they” Liam asks

 

“Good no great” Niall says

 

“What did you name them” I ask; Niall just smiles

 

“Ya what did you name them” Liam asks

 

“ok over there in the pink is Cordelia Liam you can hold her if you want, and that little bundle in yellow is Kerrigan Harry if you want you can hold her and this little on, here is Caden” Niall says looking at all the bundles and then us.

 

We hold them, but I noticed Liam was tired and Niall was falling asleep on us so Liam and I went to his house, he said I could stay so right now we’re driving to his house.

 

“Liam” I call

 

“Mmm” he hums

 

“I love you two” I say

 

“We love you too” Liam says

 

We finally got to the house.

 

“You can sleep in my room with me” Liam says half way up the stairs, I nod and follow him.

 

We lay down in his my I cuddle up to Liam’s back wrapping my arms around him placing both my hands on his baby bump as I kiss his shoulder.

 

“I love you; I love our baby” I say, I just could say it enough, and I don’t want to stop saying it.

 

“I love you too Harry” Liam says

 

“Liam Payne will you be my boyfriend” I ask; he wiggles out of my grip and rolls over to face me.

 

He used just one simple word.

 

“Yes” Liam says

 

I leaned forward placing my lips to his and put my hand to his cheek kissing him slowly; I pulled away and slid down the bed pulling up Liam’s shirt placing a kiss right above his belly button.

 

I kissed Liam on last time, and he rolled back over then I wrapped my arms around him once again placing my hands on his baby bump again but this time was different, this time the baby kicked.

 

 

Four months later we had our beautiful daughter Phoebe Ruth Styles.


	17. Larry

Harry’s P.O.V

 

“Harry, Hello world to Harry” my best friend Zayn says waving a hand in front of my face.

 

“Mmm ya Zayn” I say still looking at Louis… Louis Tomlinson, the kid, I’m too afraid to tell I have a crush on him even when we sit together at lunch.

 

“You ever going to tell him you like him” my other friend Liam, who is friends with Louis too

 

Louis and I aren’t really friends, ya we talk at lunch and maybe a few times in the halls, but that’s it.

 

“Well Nicki is having a party to night after school maybe you can tell him then” Zayn says patting me on the shoulder.

 

“ya not going to happen, not like he would like me” I say

 

“Harry really that’s bull “no, he won't like me back… blah… blah… blah” sh!t, you don’t know if you don’t try” Zayn says rolling his eyes.

 

I roll my eyes knowing he’s right.

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

“Lou guess what” my best bestie best friend Niall asks me.

 

“What Ni you want to Nando’s again” I ask pulling out a book from my locker.

 

“Harry Hot pants Styles is looking at you again” he says pocking my ribcage.

 

I’ve had a crush on Harry ever since I got to this school, his in 11th grade, and I’m in 9th grade. I’m little to him he’d never go for a freshman like me; I just don’t understand why he looks at me all the time even at lunch.

 

"Ya whatever" I say closing my locker.

 

"No, not whatever that has to mean something Lou, people don't just stare for no reason" Niall says

 

"Ni..." I was saying

 

"Louis Tomlinson you need to tell him" Niall says

 

"But come on Ni his in 11th grade I'm in 9th and look at me Ni really you think he'll go for a guy like me" I say

 

"By the way, the way he's looking at you yes, yes I think he wants you in more ways then you know" Niall says

 

I look up to only make eye-contact with Harry, his beautiful green eyes. I look away not wanting to look like I'm staring, and I don't want him to see me blush; I don't even know why I blushed.

 

"He's still looking oh (bell) not anymore, saved by the bell yay" Niall says

 

We start walking to our first class.

 

"There's a party tonight you're going" Niall asks

 

"Na tea time tonight" I say

 

"(Laugh) you’re come; you miss bear ya right (laugh) I'm not going alone" Niall says

 

Later that night at the party

 

“Niall I’ve already had three I’m good” I say lightly pushing the beer away.

 

“oh come on Lou please” Niall begs smiling as he tilts his head widening his eyes, god puppy eyes I didn’t know he even had puppy eyes.

 

“Oh my god fine” I say grabbing the bottle of beer generally I would have fun and drink a lot but Harry’s here, and I don’t want to accidently tell him I have a crush on him with my drunk stupidity.

 

I drank at least three more beer.

 

Niall pulled me out into the living room where everyone was dancing in the middle of the floor, I’m a lot buzzed so I started dancing immediately not a thought in my mind. I lost Niall a few minutes into dancing I close my eyes enjoying the music swaying back and forth, when suddenly I felt two hands on my hips and gentle slid over my hip bones landing right on my tummy making butterfly rise in my tummy. When the song ended I opened my eyes and looked down at the hands that are on my tummy, tattoos (I can’t change) oh my god HARRY. I spine around in his arms to only be inches from his face, he closes his eyes and presses his lips to mine; I so shock my whole body tensed up, for some reason, at the same time my eyes widened but then my body was like cooked noodles in his arms causing my eyes to flicker shut. He slides his hands down onto my bum and squeezed it then slightly pushing his finger against my bum.

 

“Harry” I moan in his mouth

 

“Ya” he says pulling away but still holding my hips

 

“What are you doing” I ask putting both hands on his chest, his wearing a black V neck shirt showing off the tattoo of two birds.

 

“I want you” he says pulling me into him.

 

“In what way” I say with a laugh and a wink.

 

“Ether way” he says moving his hand from my back brushing his thumb over my cheek bone.

 

I grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the back door; we walked outside and into the woods deep into the woods until we came to an opening. I stopped for a minute to listen nothing can't hear a thing; he started kissing me again but this time he started laying me down in the grass.

 

“Are you sure” he asks between kisses.

 

“Yes… yes take me” I say grabbing his d!ck through his skinny jeans making him moan.

 

“What are we waiting for, I want you now” I say pulling away, he smirks at me and stands you. He started unbuttoning his skinny jeans pulling them down leaving his bottom half naked he went commando today? And let me just say nine inches, then he pulled off his V neck shirt now showing his happy trail.

 

I sat up and ran my hand up his thigh slowly making him hard; I grab a hold of his d!ck pumping it a little then wrapping my lips around it bobbing my head back and forth letting him hit the back of my throat.

 

“God Louis yes, more” Harry moans thrusting his hips forward making me gage

 

He pulls off my shirt.

 

I pulled away when he was finally fully hard; I laid back down in the grass pulling my pants and boxers off. He looks at me up and down making me wrap my arms around me, but he pulled them away.

 

“Louis your beautiful don’t hide that” he says making me blush

 

Does he really like my body? I hate my body, baby fat.

 

“Don’t think that way you have a sexy body, I love the little baby fat you have” he says

 

“I said that out loud, ok we need to stop talking just fuck me Styles” I say

 

“I’m not f%cking you I’m making love to you” he says.

 

Oh my f%cking I love him already; he leans down and kisses me.

 

“Then make love to me” I say wrapping my arms around his neck deepening our kiss also rubbing our hard ons together.

 

“OH MY F%CKING GOD” I scream thrusting my hips forward to do it again, making him moan at each thrust.

 

I wrap my legs around him.

 

“I… want… you… in me” I say between breaths, he lines himself up and slowly pushes in.

 

He moans

 

I close my eye trying to tell myself the pain will go away, when Harry got all the way in he stopped letting me adjust to his size.

 

“Go hard” I say, he looked at me weird like really? I just nodded.

 

He started moving his hips pushing in and out, he started getting faster, making my moan shack.

 

“Oh god Harry… oh my god Harry” I moan tightening my grip around him as he kisses me.

 

Then he pulled all the way out and slammed back in.

 

“Holy F%CK Harry do that again” I moan so he did it again slamming into me.

 

“God Louis you’re so tight” he moans

“Har…Harr… Harry… I’m close” I moan

 

“I’m… going” he says speeding up his thrusts slamming into me making slapping sound making me closer, then his d!ck started really pulsing I know he was abo….

 

“OH MY GOD” I scream as he hits his climax and he shots his load in me screaming my name, as I release my load on our chest.

 

“Louis I think I love you” he says pulling out of me.

 

When I heard that I felt loved until I remembered something.

 

“Shit no…no…no” I say sitting up pulling at my hair.

 

“What are you ok, did I do something wrong” he asks looking confused

 

“No… no you didn’t do anything wrong I did” I say standing up and grabbing all my cloths putting the on.

 

I shouldn’t have done this at least I shouldn’t have done this, this way we should have used protection. Sh!t… sh!t I’m not ready to get pregnant.

 

Two months later

 

Harry P.O.V

 

Two months away I made love to the guy I’ve had a crush on for almost a year, and yet he freaked out swearing to himself and left me in the middle of the woods alone.

 

“Harry are you ok; you haven’t even looked at Louis once since you two had s3x” Zayn asks

 

“Well why would I want to look at someone who apparently doesn’t want me” I say, Zayn’s face saddened.

 

“How do you know he doesn’t want you; he mat just be scared” Zayn says

 

“well its been two months since we did it, he could have talk to me or something” I say, when suddenly Louis runs by us and into the bathroom followed by Liam.

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

“Liam I can't do this” I whine sitting on the school bathroom floor, Liam sitting right next to me

 

“What do you mean Lou” he asks

 

“I mean I can’t keep it” I say

 

“Like out it up for adoption” he asks; I just shake my had not wanting to say the word.

 

“THE A WORD” he shouted

 

“Liam” I call putting my hand on his arm.

 

“Louis that’s just wrong” he says

 

“But I can't do it alone Liam, I’m alone” I say

 

“You don’t have to be, just tell him” he says

 

“Its already set Liam it's happening” I say getting up out of the bathroom stall, and washing my mouth out.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

I watch as Louis angrily walks out of the bathroom and out the school doors, what the hell is up with him? Liam came out of the bathroom short after with a face I’ve never seen on him, sadness. What happened in there to do that to him, when suddenly Liam turn and looked at me? The looked kind of scared me. He walked up to me.

 

“Harry I need to take to you” Liam says

 

“Is it about Louis” I ask

 

“Yes” he says

 

“Well I don’t really want to talk about him anymore” I say

 

“Harry you are going to come with me. RIGHT now and listen to me” he demanded

 

I was taking back wow this must me important.

 

“Fine” I say

 

We both walk outside to only notice Louis’s car gone.

 

“Harry you need to talk to Louis” Liam says stopping at the school sign

 

“Liam he doesn’t what to talk to me” I say

 

“God damn it, talk to him” he says loudly

 

“No Liam I’m not talking to him” I say starting to walk away

 

I was yanked back looking right into Liam’s eyes that are dark with angry.

 

“he’s pregnant and if you don’t talk to him he’s going to get rid of the baby and when I mean get rid, I mean the A word” he whispers in my ear; I instantly felt like I was going to throw up at the thought of the A word. I pulled out of his grasp and ran back into the school to get Zayn; I ran back out grabbing Liam.

 

“Tell me where he live bring me there” I say to Liam

 

“Ok let’s go” Liam says, as I grab Zayn’s arm and drag them both to Zayn’s car.

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

Knock… knock… knock.

 

I open the door to see an out of breath Harry leaning on the door frame.

 

“What are you doing here” I ask

 

“Don’t get rid of our baby Louis please…. don’t I’m here for you… if you would have told me sooner… I would have been there too, please Louis” Harry was begging I could see he was on the furge of tears?

 

“Harry” I say

 

“Please” Harry says as a tear slips out of his eyes

 

“Harry are you sure you’re ready for this it’s a baby” I ask

 

“It’s our baby yes I’m ready” he says breathing

 

I started crying at this point; I didn’t want to get rid of the baby really I didn’t I’m just scared.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend Louis Tomlinson and will you have our baby” he asks

 

“Yes… yes I will” I say

 

He walked up to me placing a hand on my growing baby bump smiled and kissed me.

 

Four months later

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

“Lou baby” I call walking up the stairs, I walk into his room to find him asleep on his bed shirtless with one hand resting on his baby bump.

 

I crawl in next to me wrapping my arms around him.

 

“I love you Louis” I say to myself

 

Two months later

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

“Hay Hazz” I say over the cell

 

“Ya baby I’m in the middle of class” Harry says

 

“My water broke” I say nice and calm

 

“WHAT… IT’S TIME REALLY” he yells through the cell.

 

“Yes Baby and I’m in the hospital you ready to be dad" I ask

 

“Yes… yes I’m totally ready to be a dad, baby I’m come right now (Mr. Styles may I ask where you're going) I’m going to witness my child being born” Harry says

 

Labor

 

God this hurts so f%cking bad right now.

 

“Baby I’m right here” Harry says

 

“Just one more push Louis” the doctor says

 

Ahhhhhhhggggggggggggggg

 

When cries fill the room.

 

“What is it” I ask as Harry just looks at our baby

 

“It’s a girl” the doctor says

 

“Lilium Rose Tomlinson” Harry says

 

“No Lilium Rose Styles” I say, Harry looks down at me with a smile

 

“Really” he asks

 

“Yes” I say

 

“Would you like to hold your little girl” one of the nurses asks. We both nod. The nurse handed Lilium to me with a smile; I look up to look at Harry you had happy tears in his eyes.

 

 

“I love you so much Louis, she is so beautiful" Harry says


	18. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looking for new mpreg one shots?

Fandom: Teenwolf, One Direction, The Wanted, Justin B, Supernatural  
Summary: details like famous, not famous, high school, collage, living at home, roommates, friends, whos top, whos bottom, smut, no smut, baby names, unless you want my to pick the baby names, one or more babies, stuff like that.


End file.
